One Step Behind
by alecto8
Summary: It's probably already been done, a different furture after "So the drama". It'll most likely be a Kigo, if I can manage it and the rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I'm bored, really bored so I thought I could give it a try, so be nice it's my fist fanfiction. And of course I don't own any of it, no mine._

First let's change a couple of things, on that day, Kim went berserk and threw Shego in the electric tower, with that now unforgettable line, "I hate you"; at that moment the only sound you could hear was the scream of one famous thief.

Loud through the night, through this darkness, that scream.

Kimberly Possible woke up startled, in a sweat, she couldn't get it out of her dreams as much as she could keep herself busy during the day.

It's been years since she last saw her best enemy, Shego, and with time she realized she missed something, maybe it was her, maybe it was the fact that after that little incident, nearly killing someone she just stopped the good fight, quit Team possible. She didn't want to be a crime fighter if in the end she would become a criminal herself.

Getting into her shower as soon as possible she was thinking about the past, it had been a few weeks since she had that nightmare and years since she had last seen Shego, when the electric tower couldn't take it and everything burst into flames, leaving no trace of the human who was stuck in it before. She had just disappeared; most thought she was dead even if no body was ever found, but Kim…

She couldn't take it, she hoped and hoped, she even looked for her, and now she is starting to believe that Shego could really be dead.

Because of that she had lost Ron, all she could think of for a while was Shego, the fact that she had to find her, make sure she was okay, tell her she was sorry, that…that she didn't hate her. Her last words.

Anyway, she started to get irritated with Ron, she didn't have enough time for him and he was getting more popular, so they broke up and he went for it, the fun, the girls. Even if they still spoke once in a while, it was different, distant.

He went to a different university and at that moment he was working in a travelling agency, one of these with extreme trips. Maybe one day he'd own one, and be his own boss.

On her side Kim couldn't completely let go of justice, so she went to law school, to become who she was, a well-known district attorney.

She was so much into her job it amazed more than one person, and that day like any other she gave as much as she could, and at the end of the day, after a job well done she wasn't smiling, she was thinking about the nightmare she had, a little scared to go home and maybe live that night again.

But something unusual happened that night, she let her car key fall when she was stung, it was strange, the ground was getting closer, until she hit it, just like her keys before her.

She heard noises and with the strength she had left turned her head towards the footsteps, a man was slowly getting closer a gun still raised.

Her keys were close so she did the only thing she thought of, press on the special alarm that her friend Wade had installed after insisting, just in case. She had to thank him now.

The alarmed scared the man so bad he jumped, looking all around him he obviously didn't want to stick around, and backed away, he shot two times in her direction; one missed but the other it her in the stomach, all she remembered was being really cold before everything went black.

* * *

It was the eighth time it was ringing, she had to do something about it, she picked up and screamed: "What?!"

"As polite as ever I see, but is it a way to greet an old friend?"

"Betty?" She was more than surprised to hear from that woman, it had been a while and she didn't do anything that would justify a call, at least she didn't think she was caught doing anything. After a second she got back on her feet, so to speak.

"What is up with you?! After so many calls, if I don't pick up, it means I don't want to!"

The GJ director started to make a sound, of course the green woman decided it was the perfect time to speak again.

"And you are losing your mind in your old age cyclop, WE were never friends."

She older one decided to ignore the criminal, and go on with the reason she called.

"Did you read any newspaper recently?"

"Who does? We have internet now."

"Shego, did you follow the news?!"

"No, why would I? Our agreement was that I would live on a deserted island, you wouldn't put me in jail if I just disappeared and got retired."

"I remember that…"

Shego cut her again.

"I was just checking, you were deluded and thought we were friends"

"Shego! It's not because you're off the grid that you don't get any information from the world."

"I do, I get a lot of catalogues, mostly shopping and some museum's ads."

"So you don't know."

"And with the tone you're using I don't think I want to so… it wasn't nice talking to you, I have to back to sunbathing now"

She stopped all her movements when heard the woman scream on the phone, which she nearly dropped when she understood, "Kim has been shot!"

She didn't want to think about why she reacted so strongly, with that strange ach in her stomach and her hands were starting to shake. She put the phone back on her ear.

"What?"

"Kim Possible was shot two days ago in her parking lot."

"Why…why are you telling me this?"

"She is not dead, she got lucky and will be out in a little bit more than a week."

"Betty."

The director nearly felt bad, the green woman sounded so down.

"Shego, you know she didn't mean it."

"I'm pretty sure she did, she tried to kill me! And who shot her anyway, any super villain I know?"

"She is not fighting these guys anymore, she is a DA now, and we don't know who attempted to kill her."

"Then why are you calling?! Obviously it's none of your business anymore, nor is it mine."

"You know she'll always be my business, there is still hope with her."

"So now you are deluded and deaf. Why are you calling?!"

"I need your help, a little favor, you know you own me at least one, I mean after all…"

"No. Have a nice…"

"Shego it could be anyone behind that attack, I should at least keep her safe and I know you can, better than anyone else."

"What's in it for me?"

"You could get out of your island, aren't you getting antsy? You've been here all alone for years!"

Shego glanced in her living room, where a few objects were still here, though she knew where she'd put the new diamond, she was still wondering why she stole that ugly painting, in the light of day it was really ugly.

"You know me, I'm lazy. I just like to lay on the beach all day, and you send me everything I need by plane"

"Well I could stop."

"No you wouldn't, you are too good to let me starve to death. It sucks being on this side doesn't it?"

"You are right, but…I could let it slip that you are alive and on island arrest, you never know who you can trust nowadays."

"I'd say."

"So are you in or do I accidentally forward a message to a friend from Interpol?"

"Will you be able to sleep at night knowing that you blackmailed someone?"

"It's you, of course I will!"

"Fine, I'll be Kimmie's bodyguard until you find whoever did that."

"Actually she refused any protection so you'll have to follow her around, all the time"

"You're kidding me right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor director installed Shego herself, in her new flat. She was carrying loads of luggage while of course the green woman walked in with only a small green bag.

"Okay, Shego, this is it."

Said the one eyed woman while she put down the bags, relieved at last, but that was really not the case for the green woman.

"This can't be, it's…horrible!"

She was looking all around her, disgusted by the decoration, floral wallpaper, and they expected her to live in her, it looked as if it was designed by a grannie.

"I can't live here!"

"I'm pretty sure you'll discover that you will."

"Oh no! No way!"

"This apartment is right next to the Kim's, in which we are installing some video camera all over the place just as we speak. You'll be able to see her all the time and you'll be ready in case something happen."

"So what? You'll just give me a key?"

"Definitely not. With your powers, if something goes wrong you can make your way throw the door or even a wall"

"How discreet. And don't think I forgot about my new living quarters, I want a raise!"

"Haha no way, you signed a contract, no raise, you won't get more than what we agreed on. And more so, you'll have to be careful with your wardrobe, no more green, you can't use your colors while you follow her, you'd be too obvious"

Instantly the fire light up, and green flames surrounded Shego's hand.

"You can't make me live like that."

"You read it, you signed it, and since you are under the radar you can't really do anything about it, and threatening me won't work."

Shego turned off the heat before speaking again.

"I could just disappear now that you brought me to a big city."

"The bracelet on your ankle begs to differ."

"I hate you!"

"Get in line that's exactly what the scientist told me when I told them I'd take all their plasma proof material to make this nice little ornament."

"Rub it in, rub it in, you wait, you'll see."

"Complete this mission Miss Go."

"What's gotten into you today? You are on fire, and not the way I'd like."

"Do you have any idea how much money I'll be saving with you here and not on an island?!"

"Whatever, don't care. But I'll need paint, black and green."

"Shego, what if someone sees the inside of your apartment?"

"Who cares, not everyone will think I'm a sexy wanted, by the cops, woman. And if Kimmie can see inside my apartment she'll most likely see me so…"

"Fine, you have few days left before she gets back, use it well, get confortable. And by the way, there is a balcony, you can't really see on her side, we put some glass and a plant, but don't go there while she is out on her own balcony."

"Bla bla bla, I need to find someone to do these things for me."

"What?! No you're not! You want to change it, you do it!"

"And where is the rest of your staff? They were supposed to bring what's left of my stuff."

"I asked them to give us a few minutes"

"Oh, you want to spend some alone time with me! That's…scary."

Betty just shook her head on her way out, knowing full well that there was nothing more she could do here and now, and that Shego would most likely threaten one of her agent as soon as she can to make him do whatever she want to.

The green woman yelled one last thing at her door.

"I'll need money to buy new clothes! If you want to me to be incognito!"

The director let out a sigh, thank god she was gone.

* * *

Kim Possible was already famous as a teen and now her face was once again on the front page of every paper she saw, with a sigh she closed the one she was reading.

She was even less in the mood after the phone call from the mayor and other politicians, they were probably covering their backs in case she went into politics soon, after all they knew she had a good chance at being elected at…whatever.

Her parents came back for this day visit, like they did the day before, like they did every day since she was in this hospital. Her father smiled and she still couldn't get used to his white hair, it seemed one day it was brown and the other all white, when her mother just had a white streak in her bangs.

She smiled back at her aging parents before she used the triangle above her head to raise herself in a sitting position in a groan.

"You know, I still think you don't need to be here. I'm fine."

Her father spoke while her mother sat herself down in the chair by the bed.

"Kimmie cub, we want to be here, you were hurt so you don't have a choice, next time don't get shot"

She was blushing because of the nickname.

"Sure dad, I'll try not to next time"

"Kim you know we are here for you, no matter what, we even met some nice people in you security squad"

"They are still here?! I told them to leave, that I didn't need to be protected"

"We know Kimmie cub, but they told us they are here to protect the other people in the hospital in case something goes wrong, if someone decided to attack you here."

Of course what her father wasn't telling her was that he had made sure that they would stay here, he wanted to do what he could to keep his children safe, and it's a good excuse to put the blame on them for being overprotective this time.

"So mom, did they tell you when I could finally leave?"

"Not exactly, not for a few days, maybe even one more week, you got lucky, but they want to be sure you are fit to live on your own, since you don't want anyone to live with you to help."

She gave her daughter a look that meant she disapproved; she even had proposed to stay in the city to help, saying it could be like a vacation, they didn't get to spend that much time with her anymore.

"It's okay mom, don't worry, I'm already doing great! And you know I won't be alone, I have my cat."

"Yes, the famous cat we keep hearing about but never meet"

"She is not really good with people, sorry."

"We've guessed, we went back to feed her again today, and we still didn't see her"

"She is probably hiding somewhere, watching you. Anyway, did you bring me what I asked for ?"

"No, we already told you, we won't bring any work related folder here."

"But it's not…"

"We checked."

"Fine."

She laid back down, crossing her arms and started to pout.

Her father smiled, if she was like that she was doing better, and it would be better for him to resist this pout.

"I'm going to take drinks from the distributor."

So she turned to her mother still in pouting mode.

"Can't you ask them to let me go?"

"Yes"

The face of her daughter lit up for a second before she finished.

"But I won't."

"Why mommy?"

She used a slightly higher voice, to make it sound more childish.

Ann Possible just smiled and shook her head, this was her daughter, it was strange to see her more like herself then she had been in a while; pain meds were working wonder for her baby girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Mikey. You can do it. Push."

Said Shego in a completely bored tone while doing her nails leaning against a wall.

The GJ agent Mikeal Storms hated being called Mikey, but he didn't dare to do anything about it, how could he, she was Shego. He had already lost his eyebrows the first day when she made him paint the place. He hoped they would grow back just like they were before.

At that moment his face was red because of the effort, he was finally pushing the brand new couch in the flat, black and green, as usual.

With a last grunt it was over, he sat on the floor, where he was and breathed. It's a simple thing but you don't really realize how good it can feel.

Shego on her side was having a blast, these agents were so much fun, and she particularly like this one, after all he was the only one who had enough guts to stand up to her, at least he tried to at first.

"Don't you think it would look better on the other side of the room?"

"No, it's perfect here."

"I'm not sure."

The doofus came in, Will Du, what an annoying boy, though his oblivious side could be funny, not enough to make him bearable.

"Hey doofus, what are you doing here today?"

"Just one last thing I have to install, and the video system will be ready."

He went to the other room, followed by the thief; she didn't like to let this one free in what was her temporary home.

She looked as bored as always while she was watching him do something on the computer of this room and then everything was on, she could see every single room in Kimmie's flat.

"Ah, do we really need to see what happens in her toilet?"

"What if someone decide to hide here?'

Once again, oblivious, and the worst part was that he didn't get when she was sarcastic, which was a lot.

"Did you put a video camera in her shower too?"

Asked Shego leaning over the boy to look at the multiples screen this wall was covered by.

Agent Du laughed awkwardly, but made the smart choice not to say anything.

* * *

Kim looked up from her computer when she heard someone knock on her open door; she frowned at the two strangers. A couple, the man was well built, black, really short hair, in a suit and the woman was nearly as tall as he was, brown long hair and black eyes, she was the one to open the conversation.

"We are sorry to disturb you Miss Possible, but we have a few questions to ask you, I know you already saw our colleague officer Shaw, but something came up. I'm detective Santana and this is detective Johnson."

He nodded in her direction when his partner introduced him.

"Hello" Was all Kim said.

"We have a picture to show you, we'd like to know if you recognize that man."

"Ok"

The man held a picture up to her face; she looked at it for a few seconds, to be sure, before she replied.

"Yes, I recognize this man; he is the one who shot me. What happened to him?"

"His body was found last night in Central Park."

"Was he killed?"

"Well the bullet hole would suggest it wasn't a jogging accident."

The woman glared at her partner who looked elsewhere before replying.

"He was shot three days ago, the circumstances are not clear."

"I didn't kill him!"

She wasn't sure what came over her, it was stronger than her; she had to say it. She wasn't a murderer.

"We know that Miss. We needed to be sure, even if he fit the description you made. It changes the way our investigation will be going. I was told you refused any kind of protection, do you wish to change that?"

"No, I'm fine I can take care of myself."

Detective Santana nodded and glanced at her partner.

"Okay, then, this is it for now, we've bothered you enough as it is, we will let you rest now."

"No problem. Wait! Could you keep me posted on how is the investigation going?"

All she got was another nod from the female as she made her way out, leaving Kim alone in her room; where she frowned forgetting about what she was doing before they came.

After a while she opened a new window on her computer, she needed to contact Wade to see if he could do something about her apartment's security.

* * *

Shego hadn't been this bored in years, she was more or less stuck in this flat, though she wondered how accurate this ankle bracelet would be, how far she could go.

The GJ agents were supposed to come once in a while, and it had already been a few days since she last saw Mikey, she had done her clothes shopping, redecorated, all that of course was paid by Cyclop.

And of course she couldn't go to buy groceries because they wouldn't let her buy what she wanted to, it couldn't cost too much. She already had that problem with her clothes, but managed to go shop since she had to try clothes on.

So now here she was in the main room, the TV on, throwing cards in the air before literally burning them down. She'd make the doofus clean that the next time he'd come.

She was disturbed in her activity when she heard some bip, she knew that noise, and the rhythm was familiar.

She stopped her movements, frowned. Ha, here it was again.

She put down her cards when she got up to see where that was coming from.

The screen room as she liked to call it, the noise was loud here, and on every screen she could see the same face she didn't see in years.

She lost some green to her face from the shock, there was a black teen with braided hair, he had lost some weight but you could still recognize his face.

"Nerdlinger ?"

"Shego?!"

She felt her confidence coming, her attitude as well.

"Obviously, so… how did you get this thing to make noise?"

She said touching the screen in front of her, leaving finger marks. He just raised an eyebrow.

"I used the loudspeaker they plugged on to be able to listen to the mics they put in Kim's flat."

"I'll be able to hear her?!"

"Yeah! Shego…when…how…where were you all this time?!"

"I took some vacations on a private island; you know me"

She was watching her nails while saying this sentence.

"You were on vacation! Do you know what your disappearance did to Kim?!"

"I'm sure she had a blast; wait! That was me! She tried to kill me and you want me to sympathize with her?!"

"Shego you know she didn't mean …"

"I don't care! She did it; it all comes down to it. And you know what the worst thing is, I'm wanted for stealing in many countries, and she tried to kill me, to kill me! But hey! For her it's okay, because she is Kim Freaking Possible!"

Wade looked to his left for a second before looking back at the green woman again.

"Then what are you doing here? Watching over her like? Are you planning your revenge?"

"How did you find this computer? I thought she wasn't working with you anymore?"

"You reply to a question with another question, why?"

"I don't know; why won't you give me a straight answer either?"

He sighed before giving in.

"She doesn't go on missions anymore, but I can provide many informations with my skills. Because of her actual situation she asked me to check her security system and try to upgrade it. Your turn."

"I'm kind of doing some freelance for GJ, Doctor director personally asked me to make sure that Kim was safe for a while, and with the right price, we came to an agreement."


	4. Chapter 4

Kim let out a sigh when she finally came home, followed through the door by her parents.

She went straight to the couch and sat down, in a weird way, a little bit as if she was pregnant, trying not to bend too much. This one was the worst; she used her abs so many times during the day without ever realizing it. The leg wound was bad, but because it was in the thigh if she sat down she was more or less fine. But the abs, every time she breathed it hurt.

Her parents were keeping an eye on her while they closed the door and put down all the things they brought to the hospital before.

Her mother then went to sit by her side.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine mom. I still have a week or two before I can go back to the office, I'll stay here, work a little from here; everything will be just fine."

"Kimmie cub, are you sure? Because we can stay here a little longer, it's not like it's the first time your brothers blew something up."

"Don't worry daddy, I can take care of myself, and you have to go home and take care of everything else because of the tweebs"

Ann Possible couldn't let that go.

"Kim."

"Sorry, Jim and Tim"

"Aren't you a little old to use that nickname?"

"No, mom, it's about how they act, not about me. If I was you, I'd be worried about what will happen to the world once they leave for college, with neither of you here to calm them down."

"The world will be fine honey, and their college will just need a good insurance. So where is your cat?"

"Daddy, could you give me her dry food box please?"

Once it was in her hands, she shook it and right away a cat came running but she stopped when she saw the strangers.

The cat was mostly black, with some white spots and dark green eyes, and it didn't seem happy at all.

It made a strong meowing, like some kind of complain before just turning around and leaving.

"That was her. That was my cat."

* * *

Shego was stretching a little as she walked into the kitchen, her arms raised above her head in the middle of a yawn when she saw the two men around her table.

"What are you staring at?!"

"Nothing"

They both replied really fast, they had gotten used to the green woman and her moods, especially in the morning.

"What do you think you are doing here?!"

Without a word agent Storms got up and gave her a croissant and cup of coffee.

"Good boy"

He frowned but kept his mouth shut, he had learned to let it go, and that when it came to criminals, that one in particular, bribes helped a lot.

It was the case for agent Du, who still on his chair gave a look at the woman, she should have known, and replied.

"Now that Miss Possible is back in her apartment we are watching her place at night, so that you can rest and work properly during the day, we are to wake you if anything happen."

"So the princess is all good?"

She more or less asked Mikey, in her cup; maybe if she ignored the annoying one he'd speak less.

"She is fine, though she is kind of restless in her sleep, even with the pain meds. Probably nightmares"

"Hmm"

She turned around without saying anything more, so the other two followed, to find her in front of the TV eating on the couch.

She glanced at them before going back to her show; she was trying not to smile while she watched them fidget in the corner of her eye.

After a few minutes she asked them.

"So what's up for today?"

Of course the doofus couldn't help himself, he straightened even more than he already was.

"You are to follow Miss Possible everywhere she goes and make sure she stays safe, no matter what it might cost you, while we are going to leave now, but you can call us if you need anything, regarding this mission; and an ice-cream is not a need."

"Why do you need to be two to simply watch a few screens?"

She could see the muscles work in the doofus jaw, but he gave her an answer anyway; facing her smirk.

"We don't. It was just for the first night. We worked on a planning, and from now on we will switch, but one will take the night shift while the other one will be available during the day."

"Are you staying Mikey?"

"No, I'm off to get some rest"

He joined the act to his words and walked out the room, to take his coat and leave.

This time she followed him.

"What? Why? Don't I get to have a say in who I'd rather work with?"

"No, he lost rock paper scissors so he stays with you first, with no sleep until tonight"

"Two out of three?"

"Yes"

"Didn't you hear that it's not as fair at it was, don't you want to try a rock paper scissors lizard Spock?"

"No"

With that final word he stepped out the door to his time off.

The green woman, one hand against the doors turned around when she heard someone clear his throat.

Will Du was standing there, arms crossed, he seemed slightly amused.

"We need to talk about how things are going to be, and I don't think Miss Possible will want to get out of her apartment anytime soon, so now is a perfect time. Then I'll go too and be on call."

Shego hopes came crashing down when he finished.

"It probably only take a few hours."

She could only groan at that.

* * *

Kim woke up in a moan; the morning was always the worst, the pain meds wore off during the night and the move she had to do to get up always stretched her stomach a little too much.

Resting on the side of the bed, she took some time to breathe; she took one last breath and got up.

Slowly she made her way to the kitchen; first thing first, she needed to make coffee.

Leaning on the table she was listening to the coffee machine, when her cat came in climbed on a chair then on the table; she sat down and gave a look at her human.

"Okay, okay, I'm on it"

It took her more time than she expected to get a plate and give some dry food to her cat.

It was really annoying, it was something she did nearly every day, and now everything she did was difficult, even this.

And the cat was not happy, she meowed eyeing her food.

"Not today"

The cat meowed again before pushing the plate to the side with her paw.

"Fine"

With her brand new average speed Kim opened a tuna can and gave it to her now satisfied cat.

Now the most important thing left to do, drink her coffee…and take some pain meds.

* * *

On her side Shego was polishing her claws, I mean nails.

She looked up once again at the screen.

"This reality TV show sucks!"

This was getting on her nerves; it's true the last thing she wanted was to see Kim Possible again but this was even worse than she had expected.

Sometimes she thought about what it would be like to face Kimmie again; she pictured it with a fight and a lot of anger, maybe some frustrations between them after all they'd been through together.

Here she was seeing the princess and she was different, she seemed down; her own cat was ruling over her.

She wanted to get in her flat and shake her, scream at her, make her see what kind of person she had become. Get her old Kimmie back, a feisty red head.

She was going to…wait something was happening. Kim went to open her door.

The green woman was shocked to see the buffoon, even more like this; he looked like…a man.

He had grown, gained a little muscle but she was staring at his face, he had a beard…what the f…


	5. Chapter 5

Kim was hugging Ron in a sigh; it had been so long.

"It's nice to see you"

"It's been too long"

"So what are you doing here?"

The young man laughed as he took a step back.

"Straight to the point. Did you really think I wouldn't come to see you? You've been shot! And you didn't call me!"

"I didn't want to disturb you, you're always busy"

"Just like you, but if something had happened to me you'd have wanted to know, you'd have wanted to come!"

"True"

"Your mother knew better so she called me; I took the first plane once I heard the news"

"Where were you this time?"

She said walking back to her living room, her old friend right behind her.

"South Africa, some clients wanted to go dive with sharks"

"Did you stay on the boat? I don't remember if you are scared of sharks or not"

"Oh no, I had to test everything to make sure it was safe and that it was exactly what my clients wanted"

"I'm impressed"

"You know I'm not as scared of things as I was before. A big shark is always impressive, but if you follow the rules and stay in the cage, it's fine"

She just smiled at him before going back to being a good hostess.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure, do you have some coke?"

"Ok, I'll be right back"

"No, don't bother I'll come in the kitchen with you"

As soon as Kim stepped in the room her cat came and brush herself against her legs, a second later she saw the intruder in her home.

Her fur changed, her hair raised and she started to hiss.

Ron froze, not sure of what he should do; he looked at KP for some support.

She was just laughing and couldn't help herself.

"You're not scared of a shark but you're of my cat?"

"I'm not in a cage, nor is it. You should think about it if she reacts like this with all your guests"

The cat got worse, she screamed and started to go forward, her head bent slightly to the side, and walking a little strangely.

* * *

Shego was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe; he was still the buffoon.

She was disappointed to see Kimmie do what was necessary so her cat wouldn't jump Ron.

She asked him to go back the living room; which he did. He backed away slowly never turning his back to this beast.

Kim ushered the cat away as soon as she could, the fur ball then went out on the balcony.

The green woman moved fast and closed hers; there was no way she'd let that thing get into her flat. It was fun to watch but she didn't want to live it.

* * *

The red head went back to her friend with a can of coke and a smile.

"It's okay, the danger is gone"

He thanked her for the drink and waited for her to join him on the couch before speaking again.

"So why didn't you call me? Really?"

"I don't know. I just…I didn't want to disturb you or anything"

"Kim P, do you have any idea how I reacted when you mother called me to tell me you had been shot? I freaked!"

"I'm sorry"

She looked away, but not for long, he put his hand on her knee and she looked back at him.

"Kin, I know things have changed, we've changed, but even if things didn't work out between us as a couple, we'll always be friends. So next time something happen, you call me"

"Okay"

"Good. Now, where do you want me to put my stuff; I left everything in the car"

"Your stuff?"

"Yes, your mother told me to grab what I needed to live here a few weeks, to make sure you're okay"

Kim Possible jaw went slack for a second before she clenched her teeth.

* * *

When Kim got out of her room, as pissed as when she got in, it didn't help her to see Ron on her couch, with some luggage around him, he was making himself confortable.

He looked up when she got back in.

"Did you talk to your mother?"

"Yes"

She crossed her arms while looking out a window.

"So ?!"

She sat on her couch slowly, avoiding her friend's mess.

"Nothing interesting. I see you made yourself confortable"

"Yes"

He scratched the back of his head.

"I thought I'd save some time with you if I did that before you came out"

* * *

"For the love of…!"

Shego got up and walked back and forth in front of her screens, mumbling in an angry tone before getting back to her chair, facing the images of her neighbor.

"Come on Kimmie, kick his ass!"

He was walking all over her, and the green woman wondered when the blond had started to be manipulative.

There he was again touching her.

Did things change that much since she went…on vacation.

* * *

Kim jumped slightly when she heard a bang coming from next door, she look at Ron, he had heard it too.

"Do the people next door always make so much noise?"

"I don't know, I'm not usually at home at that time of the day"

She got up and walked up to the wall.

Ron asked a question again.

"Don't you know your neighbors?"

"Not really, I see Mister Thomson from down the hall once in a while but that's it"

It was strange, she was feeling something…

She put her hand on the wall for a second, before shacking this feeling off and going back to her guest.

"So how long are you planning to stay here?"

"I took two weeks off"

"You can stay here five days"

"Twelve"

"My last offer is a week"

"Done"

She couldn't wait to get back to work; maybe once she did she could convince Ron to leave earlier. Though there was a good side to this situation.

"So Ron, what are you going to cook for us today?"

* * *

She was in a rush; the goons would show up soon for their night shift.

"You are sure this is going to work?"

"Yes, you will be able to take off your ankle bracelet. But you still won't tell me why you want if off so bad suddenly"

"It's not sudden; I hate feeling like I'm on a leach"

"What about the video cameras, won't that cause a security breach?"

"No, when I'll cut it I'll be in there, and that means they'll be safe"

"You still won't tell me what you want to do in here?"

"No"

"But you promised, you won't do anything bad?"

"Chill Nerdlinger, I'll keep my word, Kimmie is safe"

"What about Ron"

"I promise you I won't hurt anyone. Trust me"

He just gave her a look throw his webcam, it was Shego after all, but they had talked and came to an agreement. It was a risk but he was going to take it; he didn't think the thief would hurt the red head, after all the research he'd done, he came to the conclusion that if Shego really wanted to hurt Kim she could have done it a long time ago. He just hoped the electric tower incident didn't change things too much for the green woman.

Shego looked up suddenly; she heard a noise coming from her door.

"They are here. I'll speak to you later"

With that she just cut of the conversation and the window on the computer.

Everything was ready for tonight.

* * *

It was now or never, it was the middle of the night and she had put on her catsuit.

It felt so good to wear it again; best clothes ever.

She hope the nerdlinger didn't cross her; she activated the program he gave her to freeze the frames of the video cameras, so this way the doofus wouldn't see her.

She climbed through her window, without making a noise, before making her way to the princess balcony along the wall of the building.

One she was in front of the window she came face to face with the cat.

It looked at her, head turned to the side, as if it was sizing her up.

She didn't think it was a good idea to move to fast and spook the fur ball, so she tried to make friends with it by whispering to it and getting slowly closer.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. Everything is fine"

Her hand made contact and she started to pet it, then she picked it up.

The cat purred in her arms, she looked in the apartment, she could see the buffoon sleeping.

"So kitty, let's teach him a lesson"

She put the nice cat down and opened the window in a second.

Still in silence she got in, looked around for a while; after a few minutes she was right next to the blond, a little box in her left hand, a brush and a wicked smile on her face.

The cat was curious, she went to look in the box, it was filled with a black liquid; she sneezed right into it, coloring her nose and spilling some on the couch.

The cat took a few steps backs and started to clean herself, putting some black ink on her paws in the process, while Shego was painting the face of the blond.

He moved a little while the brush was on his face, but didn't wake up.

Finally satisfied with her work Shego stepped back to look at it one last time.

She couldn't stay in here for too long, but a part of her didn't want to leave yet; she stared at Kimmie's bedroom's door but she just walked out. Leaving the window slightly open and the cat inside, she made her way back to her room and put back on the security system for the GJ agents.

She changed one last time before going to bed, and went to sleep with a small smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim came as fast as she could in the living room when she heard a female scream.

Not completely awake she wondered how it was possible, she was…alone.

And she remembered Ron, he was here too.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her friend and the opposite side of the room with…paint on his face?

She walked closer to him; she was sure, someone had drawn on his face some kind of mustache and on his forehead, between two horns was written disgusting baboon.

Then she saw that there were words on his arms too.

_Go away, disappear you perv_ on one arm and on the other,_ the great cat will eat you next time you fall asleep_.

"Ron?! What happened?!"

"I'm going to tell you what happened! You cat is evil! She…she got back in during the night and she…"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous, she is just a cat, she can't do that"

"Really?! Look!"

He pointed behind her, and here on the small table in the living room was the cat in question, cleaning herself, her nose and paws still black because of the ink.

Feeling someone watching her, the cat looked up innocently at Kim, who could see some black cat's paw prints on the sheets.

"I would understand if you wanted to leave now. You seem pretty shaken."

"What?! No! I'll just sleep in your room."

They turned around pretty fast when just like the day before they heard some weird noise from the flat next door.

* * *

Agent Will Du didn't realize anything happened during the night, which left the thief uncertain, was she happy she didn't get caught or worried the guy sucked so much at his job, maybe it was just because when she got up and told him to go home the sun wasn't completely out yet, at least she hoped so. But whatever…

…Shego was having fun; it's always nice to eat a nice breakfast in front of a funny show, but thing changed when the buffoon told Kimmie what he intended to do she spilled her coffee all over the keyboard.

And it was the start of another rant; she knew she should have done something more drastic to the boy.

She needed to blow something up or burn something!

* * *

"No you are not!"

On the other side Shego wholeheartedly agreed with her "Damn right he is not!"

"Come on Kim P, I can't sleep in here anymore and you can't sleep on the couch because you're recovering. And it's not like it's something we never did"

"We are not sleeping together!"

"No, not like that. I mean sleep sleep, no funny business involved"

"Or you could just leave I'd be fine on my own"

"I'm not leaving you like this"

"Well maybe you could go get a room in a hotel?"

"Don't be ridiculous, we'll share. It'll be just fine"

She gave up in a sigh and went in the kitchen.

She went through her usual morning ritual, coffee and feeding the cat.

She was petting her and speaking to her, at least when she was here Ron wasn't here to smother her.

"You didn't do it, did you? You can't have that many things in common?"

The cat didn't even look up, it just started to purr.

"Of course you didn't, it's not possible. But if you had something to do with it, keep up the good work, maybe you can make him leave"

* * *

"Don't worry princess, I will"

She was fuming; she should have seen it coming with the way he acted.

She had to find a new way to make him leave, and scream like a little girl again would be a bonus.

It was barely morning; it was impossible to stay here and watch them, doing nothing to put him in his place. She couldn't clean to keep her mind busy otherwise the GJ agents would know and would probably want her to do it again; and since she had to call one in the watch the screens while she kept her mind busy, she could think of only one thing.

First she had to call Mikey.

Half an hour later, he came in carrying cooking supplies, everything she had asked for.

"Finally! Watch the screens"

She took the bags off his arms and went straight to the kitchen.

A good hour later she was humming in while cooking; the chicken was marinating, she was busy with the vegetables when she was called in the next room.

"What?!"

"Shego, does the fact that Ron Stoppable is…like that, has anything to do with the mood you're in today?"

"None of your business"

She started to turn around, but he spoke again.

"Really, because from what I was told you signed a contract, you are not allowed to go next door unless she is in immediate danger, not to forget that your ankle bracelet didn't move during the night, how is that possible?"

She faced him thinking "_He is getting too confident for his own good_".

She crossed her arms and scowled.

"Are you blackmailing me?!"

"No, I'm just wondering, that's all. So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Kimmie probably went up during the night, and since she couldn't tell these things to his face, she decided to write them. You know, like a shrink would advise you to"

"You think she has some problems with him? That she wants him to leave"

"Of course! It's obvious!"

"And her cat is her accomplice?"

"Sure, she seems to be a good judge of character"

He let out a small laugh and turned around; the green woman thought it meant this conversation was over but when she was in the doorway when he said his last piece.

"You know this means you owe me one, right?"

She didn't reply and just kept walking, but stopped dead in her tracks.

On the table, a piece of chicken in its mouth was the cat, Kimmie's cat.

"Put that down!"

Hearing someone screamed the cat looked up, startled, and knowing she wasn't supposed to steal food started to run.

Shego had a reflex and shot plasma in front of the cat, once, twice, but the cat was good, it turned away every time.

It was running now straight to her, she was getting ready to catch it but the GJ agent came running and distracted her.

"What's going on?!"

He had his gun raised.

Shego put her hand on it.

"Put that down!"

She turned again to look at the cat but it wasn't here anymore, she saw a dish towel in fire though.

"Oh shit!"

She ran at it and threw it in the sink before pouring water on it.

Since it wasn't enough, the smoke alarm went off too; the noise was driving her crazy, she simply turned around and shot it from where she stood.

Looking at the melted piece of equipment, agent Storms was annoyed.

"You know you have to have one of these in your kitchen. I have to get a new one and fill all the paper work to explain it"

"Blame the cat, she stole my chicken!"

"And you tried to fry her for it?!"

"No, it wasn't warm enough and I wasn't aiming directly at her. I'm not crazy you know."

"I have my doubts about that. I'll just…go back to the screens"

She looked at him as if she was ready to kill him, so he fled, leaving her do deal with her kitchen.

* * *

It was on again, she was ready, and the fur ball was most likely getting it too tonight.

In complete silence she walked in the living room, here was the cat sleeping, it would come next.

She went straight to the princess' bedroom's door; she stood there a few minutes.

She jumped slightly when she felt the cat rub itself on her leg, so she whispered to it.

"You little thief, you have no right to steal, you're Kimme's cat, not mine, so it's not allowed. And anyway no one has the right to steal anything of mine. Got it?"

If the cat understood she didn't show it, she just kept rubbing herself on her legs, purring.

Shego looked up; she had to do it.

Her hand were shaking on the way to the doorknob, slowly she opened the door, and got pissed again.

There was the buffoon, all over her pumpkin, spooning her.

She walked up to the young woman' side of the bed and watched the redhead.

She scowled when her sight went to the blond; she bent forward and grabbed the boy and pulled him slowly away from Kim, putting him on the other side of the bed.

Her eyes got wide when she felt Kimmie's arms wrap themselves around her waist.

Immediately she looked down, to make sure she wasn't awake.

She breathed out when she saw that the princess' eyes were closed, but she tensed again when Kim buried her head a little bit more into her while mumbling something.

Shego thought it was her imagination but she could have sworn it was her name she heard.

The green woman couldn't help herself and brushed Kimmie's hair from her face with her fingertips, barely touching her.

Shego finally pulled herself together and managed to get away from Kim and the bed.

She had a prefect plan to satisfy both sides of her revenge; she grabbed the cat, and once she was barely in the room she throw the cat at the buffoon and ran.

In an instant she was back in her bedroom laughing really hard, so much she had some trouble breathing.

She could make it stop, nor did she wanted to, in her head she heard in a loop, the cat screaming when it attacked the blond before she heard the little girl scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Shego thought she could go to sleep with this last happy memory but the doofus barged in the second her head hit her pillow.

"Shego! Come! Fast! I think something is happening!"

In a groan she got up again, in black shorts and a green tank top. She was annoyed, but at the same time, she wanted to see the results of her good work.

She followed him to the screen room where he pointed the video of Kim's bedroom, in which Kimmie was standing on the side of the bed while the buffoon was once again against the wall, with blood on his face.

She spotted the tail of the cat, hair raised, on the bed facing the boy.

With a smile on her face she slapped Will Du on the back of the head.

"You woke me up because the buffoon was attacked by the great cat?"

"I…I…with the way he screamed I thought they were being murdered!"

"Obviously not. It's just the cat showing him who is the boss"

She went back to bed with a big smile on her face, leaving behind the GJ agent a little at loss.

She wished she could have stayed to see the spectacle but she knew she'd have to be awake early in the morning to take her shift, and she hoped they would be tired as well and sleep on it. There was still hope for her to see it while she'd eat her breakfast.

* * *

Kim made her way to the other side of the bed, and grabbed her hissing cat.

"Ron calm down"

"Calm down! Calm down! You cat threatened me yesterday and tonight, she kept her promise"

It's true that he didn't look good, he had scratches everywhere, even his shirt was torn.

She didn't really know what to say to that so she went with the next best thing.

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom and put some rubbing alcohol on it, you never know with cat claws"

"You…you…"

He stopped there and started to make his way to the door, his back never leaving the wall.

Once he disappeared Kim turned all her attention to her cat.

"How did you do it? I've never seen you open a door before"

She was petting her cat to calm her down; she felt something strange.

She looked closely and she could see that the fur had been slightly burned on her side.

"What happened to you?"

The cat just meowed, then it started to get away from her arms.

She sighed and let her go; now she had to go see Ron.

She found him with a cotton ball on one of his wounds, wincing as he put some pressure on it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm disfigured! First the ink and now I'll have scars for the rest of my life"

"Don't be so dramatic, she barely touched your face, though you might have some marks on your arms, these look deep"

"You think!"

She took a step back.

"I'd never thought it'd be possible, but this creature is just like Shego, you should get rid of her too"

Her eyes darkened before she went to him, and without a thought, slapped him.

His head was thrown back, and she got away from him, as far as she could in the bathroom.

The handprint on his face went from white to red in a few seconds while he watched Kim in disbelief.

"You hit me!"

"Leave"

Was all she said as she got out of the bathroom and went to her bedroom as fast as possible, locking the door behind her; she went to hide under the covers.

* * *

Shego wasn't completely awake when a coffee cut was put in her hands.

She mumbled a quick "Thanks"; she had planned to go see if there was anything good on the screens but she was stopped by the doofus.

"You should know that Miss Possible threw Mister Stoppable out during the night, and she didn't come out of her room since"

So she went to sit in front of the screens even faster, and here she was.

The princess was in her bed, all she could see was her red hair, but she could hear something, some words she couldn't understand.

The green woman turned her head towards the kitchen and spoke loudly.

"What happened?! Did she sleep at all last night?!"

The uptight man came in, his shift was over but it would be better for his mission if that woman had her answers.

"After the cat attack last night they had a disagreement and she hit him, then she went to bed, but she barely slept and when she did she was having what looked like intense nightmares"

Shego sigh, it bothered her, she couldn't help but wonder if once again she had made things worse.

Satisfied the GJ agent picked his coat and left.

After watching Kimmie like this for half an hour she did what she thought she should; she just hoped he would be there.

"Yes?"

"Nerdlinger you should call Kim asap"

"Why? What happened?"

"She had a fight with Ron and now she won't get up"

* * *

Kim heard a familiar tune; he wouldn't call if it wasn't important so she opened the drawer next to her and went throw it without looking in it.

"What's the snitch?"

"Kim? Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. Why did you call?"

"To see how you were doing. Someone told me you had a rough night"

"I didn't think Ron would have said anything"

"Yeah Ron…well he did! So how are you feeling?"

"As always when it's about…her. And to help it I had nightmares again"

"Kim…you…"

He couldn't tell her what he knew; it made him feel even worse than before because he didn't tell her anything right away.

If things were different, if Kim wasn't in danger and if he was sure she would accept to be protected….

"Kim, I know you feel bad about what happened, but I'm sure Shego didn't expect anything less from you when she decided to do that to you"

He stayed calmed, which wasn't really easy with the thief on the other side of his screen, telling him, once again, that she had no idea Drakken had planned that.

"I think she said the truth, we had some kind of agreement; she wouldn't have done something like that to me. I feel bad because I've realized that I didn't react that badly because of what happened, but because it was her, I felt so betrayed"

Ok now he wanted to know what Shego thought, she had this strange expression on her face, something had to be up with her.

"I killed her because I couldn't control myself; I'll never be able to tell her I'm sorry, so sorry"

"Kim, we talked about that…"

"I know, no body means she might not be dead. But it was…Shego, if she was alive she would have done something I'd have heard off by now, anything"

"Kim, I…I know she is not dead"

She sat down so fast she hurt herself and stared at Wade.

"What?!"

"I found something on the GJ network about her, it was crypted but from what I decoded I understood that they have an operation going on, related to her"

"Why are you just telling this to me now?!"

"I just found out when you were in the hospital!"

"She…she…she is alive?"

"Yes, she is. I'm looking into it. I'll give you some news… as soon as I can"

And he logged off before things got any worse. Shego was going to kill him!

Less than five minutes after he had ended his conversation with Kim the green woman was calling.

There was no reason why he should be scared, after all she wasn't here, she was miles away and couldn't hurt him, now.

He tried to be logic, but it didn't matter he was a little shaky when he clicked on the answer button.

"Hey Shego…"

"You look strange, are you sure you're okay?"

Her voice was sweet, too sweet.

"I…I…"

"You are scared, well you'd better be scared! You've just blown it, once Cylcops finds out I'm toast! Which mean you will be too!"

She lighed up her hand to make the message very clear, but he thought the look in her eyes was worse.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry"

"Not going to cut it"

"I couldn't keep it a secret, you saw the state she was in!"

"Tell that to Doctor Director!"

"Fine, I will"

"You will?"

"Yes, you trusted me, and I'm the one who spoke to her, if anything I'll take the blame"

The flames went off, she was surprised, he had her back.

But she felt she had to say one last thing, at least for her reputation.

"Yeah! Well you'd better"

But she let out a smile when she hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

This whole day Kim was out of it, she was like a zombie. She felt like she was moving in slow motion, really slow motion, but the day seemed to pass really fast, she didn't even open her laptop to work, all she could think of was Shego. She was alive.

One moment she was smiling, the other she was crying, a real train wreck.

She was happy, maybe she wasn't a murderer after all, but on the other hand she was wondering what was going on with the green woman, how did it have anything to do with GJ?

Was she completely fine? Did she think about her sometimes? Did she hate her?

Did she…

That went on and on, she ordered some food, as usual and ate the last meal of the day staring blankly at her TV, like she did with the others.

And all day long Shego had to put up with that, it was driving insane too, not only what she was seeing, but what she knew Kimmie had said to the nerdlinger.

She seemed so relieved when she found out she was still among the breathing.

She first thought she ate something she should have, her stomach was feeling strange, but after many hours she faced the fact that it was more on the heart side…which sucked.

Seeming her pumpkin in this state, knowing it was more likely because of her, and another part because of the buffoon, but still…

She should have known that if one day she was to feel guilt like that it would be because of Kim Possible.

She was still feeling like that when Agent Du came in for the night, it was a good thing he was nearly all the time on the night shift, she didn't have to see him a lot.

After that thought it came back, Kimmie, alone in her bed, probably crying herself to sleep, maybe her cat was smart enough to keep her company.

Shego turned and turned in her bed, nothing, sleep wouldn't come, couldn't come.

She looked at the clock, 2:30 am.

She turned again, with a groan, to be on her back, she stared at the ceiling for a few minutes then suddenly got up.

She was decided, she didn't change her clothes this time, she didn't want to lose her time, she just took off her anklet, and then took care of the cameras before she slipped once again into the red head flat.

In complete silence she went straight to the bedroom; there she was, in some kind of fetal position, her cat against her, it was obvious she had been crying.

The thief stayed frozen for a few seconds, the she slowly walked up to the bed and started to lay on it, making sure the bed moved as little as possible.

She sighed, she was on her right side, facing Kimmie, and strangely, she felt better.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, looking at the woman in front of her, as if she was branding that sight into her mind. After a while she was just looking at her breath.

But then Shego wasn't breathing anymore, she didn't dare to make any kind of move, the princess was moving, while the green woman was praying that she was still asleep.

Kim was slowly moving toward her, her cat didn't like it, she was scared to be stuck between to two so she got up. The thief was praying even more in her mind, louder, faster.

But Kimmie didn't open her eyes, she just got closer and closer while shifting, until she came in contact with Shego.

In a sigh the pumpkin stopped moving once she was completely against the green woman, she had her feet a little tangled with Shego's, legs against legs, her breasts against the upper part of the thief's flat stomach.

Shego was amazed, she was so closed, that's when she realized she really needed to breathe.

So she breathed out, her breath brushing against the face of the red head, who moved her nose and pulled her face even closer, which made things worse for Shego who could at that moment feel the breath of the other woman sweeping down her top and on her breasts.

She bit her lower lip hard when she felt her body react, she shivered.

It took a while but Shego got her things back to normal, as normal as she could under the circumstances.

She didn't understand what she was feeling, what was happening, or maybe she didn't want to…but she remained like that for a long time.

The clock on Kimmie night stand was probably broken, it couldn't really be 5:00am, could it?

She was sure she didn't fell asleep and time couldn't fly like that, but to be sure she still left.

She looked back at Kim before getting out of the room, she had rolled over again, she was now exactly where the green woman used to be, her face pressed into the pillow.

Shego got back to her room, and it like it all came crashing down on her, she was relaxed and exhausted now.

She let herself fall on her bed, slipped in the cover and left herself drift off.

One thing was sure at that moment, whoever would have to wake her up from this night would be in trouble.

* * *

It was just after noon that Wade was disturbed again by Shego.

"Nerdlinger, how do I cut the sound of this thing?"

She seemed nearly distressed; he got worried in a second, even if he didn't understand.

"Shego calm down, what's going on?"

"Kimmie, she…and then…and now…"

It didn't help him so he went to the source and checked out the video signals from Kim's flat, he finally found her, in her room, in her bed, and she was…wow.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!"

"I'm…cutting the video here, and the sound for you"

He spoke really fast she barely got what he said, but they were more or less on the same page.

She was shocked when she came back from the bathroom to find Kimmie like that, under the covers of her bed, moving in a way she recognized right away.

She closed her eyes for a second, to be sure she wasn't seeing things, but the princess was still here, and she was starting to moan, louder…and louder.

Uncomfortable on her seat she couldn't take it anymore, with some effort she tore her eyes away from the screen to contact the informatic genius.

He was nearly there but stopped dead in his tracks when a scream was heard.

"Shego!"

His eyes wide he looked at Shego, who looked stunned, her mouth slightly opened, then her face changed.

"You know what, it's fine, I'll just keep the sound as it is. But if you could email me soon… to explain to me how to turn it off… in case I need it"

With that she closed her window.

Okay, now he'd never be able to get this sound out of his head.

* * *

Shego was dumbstruck, Kimmie had just…and then the cat jumped her and she screamed.

This is how she discovered that the cat's name was hers.

The princess had named her cat after, Shego.

Now, with these minutes she could never get out of her head, she was left wondering if Kimmie screamed because she finished or was it because of the damn cat?!

* * *

When Kim had woken up that day she felt so good it was weird. She was still in that phase, when you wake up and nothing really exist, you life is far away, there is only the bed and how good you feel.

Then things came back to her, she groaned and put her arm above her eyes, then she let out a small smile, Shego was alive.

She didn't really know why, but she felt different.

The strangest thing was the smell in her room; she was pretty sure she was going crazy, but when she was lying in bed she could have sworn that she could smell Shego's perfume, which made her think about all the time they rolled on the floor together…fighting.

She stayed in bed as much as she could, she barely got out the get back in. The smell was still there, in her mind, it was a great place to be.

But after so much thinking about the beautiful green woman, her thoughts kept on going in a place where only her imagination had been so far regarding the thief and…she got carried away.

The good news, the smell and all the thoughts in her mind, one thing led to another and…

Later on, she blushed in her coffee, she couldn't help herself. And it's was time to take a shower, maybe a cold one.


	9. Chapter 9

Shego avoided the GJ agent, until the next morning, she gave the cold shoulder to the doofus, and once he was gone Shego found herself blushing while eating her breakfast, she was nervous to see Kimmie on the screen that day, but when she saw the redhead blush, she imagined why she would do so and all the blood rushed to her face, making her face heat up and become a slightly darker green.

Great, she looked around to make sure no one saw her in this state.

Her eyes went back to the screen as fast as they could when she spotted Mikey, he had brought groceries this morning, and obviously everything was in order in the kitchen because he was here, staring at her.

"So what's going on between you and Possible?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

She didn't even look at him when she replied; she looked as if all her concentration was on the screens.

"You owe me remember"

At that she turned to him.

"To make things clear if I reply to this question, you can't call on any favor anymore?"

"Yes"

"Well when you put it that way… nothing is going on! Nothing that you didn't read in one of your report before"

He sighed; he knew there was something there. He sat down next to her on the screen to realize that he couldn't see Kimberly Possible anywhere.

"Where is she?"

"In the shower"

He turned her desk chair to him but she turned her face again so he couldn't see her face.

"You know she has nightmares?"

"Yes, the doofus told me"

"Did he tell you they are about you?"

It was scary how fast her head turned to look at him, right into his eyes, like she was trying to see what was deeper, his soul.

"What?"

"When she is in the middle of a nightmare, she turns and trash, she screams your name"

Thinking about the day before she asked, all too seriously.

"Are you sure they are nightmare? She could be having an… other kind of dream that would make her act like…that"

His jaw fell, he didn't expect that, but it proved him that he was right.

"No, she has nightmares. But why do you think it could be wet dreams?"

She turned her head again, but not before he could see that she was blushing.

"Do you want her to have this kind of dreams about you?"

"No!"

There he could see her face, he hoped he could keep it that way.

"Then why would you thin…Oh!"

The expression he could see told him what he needed to know.

"She did something! What did she do?!"

"Hey! Don't get so excited!"

He raised his hands in front of him, there was no problem.

"So she…when I thought that you…and…that explains it"

"I didn't understand a thing, but if you're finished, that's fine by me"

"She has nightmares about you, she changed once you disappeared and now you caught her…in the act, doing something related to you. She has feelings for you"

He was going to say something else until she gave him a murderous look.

"Yes and this feeling is called guilt. All her life changes because she was convinced she had killed me, everything changed because of it, hence the nightmares. As for the…incident part, she called Shego, her cat's name because she had jumped on the bed at the wrong time"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

* * *

It had been three days since Mikael confronted the green woman with his thoughts on the situation, and ever since they had been arguing.

Shego was getting so fed up with him that she spent more time with the other agent; they had agreed that this topic was to be discussed only in private, between them.

"You have to see the truth!"

"Mikey, I'm this close to leaving a definitive handprint on your face!"

Her thumb and index were too close to his liking.

"Fine, I'm going home anyway, my night shift is over"

"Thank God!"

Was the last thing he heard when he left the flat; he had to find a way to make things move. He couldn't let this mission get completed with these two in the same situation they had before all this happened.

* * *

Kim barely felt a pull anymore when she did something physical; it was time for her to get out a little, maybe even stop at her office.

So she decided to make a phone call to let them know she was coming.

* * *

Shego was running in her flat, she had to change her clothes, put on some make up to hide her particular skin tone, and last but not least she had to put some blue contact lenses, she didn't really understood why, it's not like she was going to take part in a staring contest with Kimmie.

She groaned when she did it; they were blue, Hego's color.

And the princess was already out the door, for god's sake, wasn't she supposed to be wounded.

* * *

Kim let out a happy sigh, things were getting better, after a long talk with her boss, she could go back to work next Monday, in four days.

Finally she'd have something to do; she couldn't stay alone in her apartment and do nothing.

Good, it was green for her so she walked through this crossroad; she just had to stop on the way to buy food; she had given up the idea of cooking her own food a while ago.

She was in her mind when something collided with her side, she felt arms around her waist and the next second she was on the pavement, on the sidewalk.

She looked around in panic, but there was no one close to her, she saw a van speed away, and a little part of its plate, and there was that perfume again.

* * *

Shego was following the pumpkin, it felt good to be outside after all this time in a tiny enclosed space, but it was a lot of work, harder than it was with the screens.

She was uneasy when she was standing this close to all this authority, cops everywhere; She shuddered when she thought she'd have to come here more often once Kimmie would get back to work.

A few minutes later, when Kimmie crossed the street she saw it coming, a white van, coming straight towards the redhead, and it seemed it was gaining speed.

She ran as fast as she could to pull Kim out of the way, she wanted to stay longer, make sure she was okay but she couldn't, so she disappeared in the crowd and called the GJ agents to let them know what happen and that they should pick up Kimmie, she could have gotten hurt because of the impact.

She waited, hidden from her princess' all along; she kept an eye on her until the help was here, and even then, she only started to calm down when Mikey arrived.

Still, she refused to leave when he told her, she had to stay, this was her job after all. Right?

They talked about what happened, what she saw and what was caught on camera, then he left her to go check on Kim Possible, and ask some more questions.

Shego watched them put her princess in an ambulance; Mikey thankfully climbed in with her, it made her feel a little better but the bad feeling she had wouldn't leave her, stuck in the pit of her stomach.

She pulled out her phone to check if she had been called back, but nothing.

The phone in her hand bipped, she had received a message from her boy.

He let her know in which hospital they were going, that Possible seemed to be okay, so it was probably a simple formality and that she should just go back to the apartment.

Like that was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Kim was more than annoyed.

This was too long, she had already been here for hours; she was fine, they told her so; why didn't they just release her?

And then she knew.

"Doctor Director"

"Kim, I came as fast as I could"

"Thanks, but why are you here? I didn't think it was your jurisdiction"

"You are correct; I'm just making sure you're safe and I wanted to ask you once again if you wanted to be protected"

"I didn't change my mind. Once again, thank you for coming"

The woman with an eye patch sighed, ready to leave, but she was stopped when she had barely turned around.

"But it's not like you need my agreement to do that anymore. Or so it seems"

She faced the young woman, getter closer than necessary.

"Sometimes I just do what needs to be done"

"Even making me believe for all these years that I had killed Shego when you knew was alive"

Betty's face tensed for a second.

"So you saw her when she pulled you off the street. What do you want me to say? You're not really linked to the GJ anymore"

She frowned when she saw that Miss Possible wasn't really listening to her.

She was pale and seemed lost in her thoughts.

The director realized that she had said too much; she didn't use to overestimate the redhead; things had changed.

"Shego is protecting me?"

She said it out loud more to herself than to anyone else

Things made sense; the smell, what happened to Ron, she knew her cat couldn't have done that. About the cat, Shego had tried to burn her?!

"Kim!"

She jumped a little and focused her eyes on the older woman.

"Why didn't she contact me?"

"Contact you?! She didn't want that job, she is convinced you hate her ever since you tried to kill her. I wonder why"

She didn't mean to sound so harsh but she was pissed; it was even worse because it was at herself. How could she have let it slip?

It is a basic thing; make sure you know everything before opening your mouth.

She felt bad when she saw the greens eyes in front of her tear up just before Kim turned her head the other way.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve it. But you know it's true; from what I know about her, it takes her a lot of time to trust someone, even just a little bit, and when you had you last fight she was wounded, badly. We didn't even knew she could get burned, we figured that with her powers, it was impossible, but there was some kind bad reaction with the electricity and it took her a good month be able to walk on her own again"

Kim was going to puke, she knew she was, but if the director saw it she didn't show it.

"She didn't want you to know she was fine"

"She hates me"

Tears were going down her cheeks.

"No, I think she is more scared than anything"

"Can I…Can I see her?"

She whipped her tears and tried to pull herself together.

"She was told to go back to her place right now"

"Where?"

"Kim, you know I can't tell you that. At least not right now"

The redhead started to think, Shego had to be close to be able to be there in an instant if she was in danger, but somewhere she could watch her too.

"She is in the building in front of mine?!"

"No"

Then how could she…

"You put video cameras in my home!"

She made a mental note, she'd have to speak to Wade, if he checked he had to have discovered that.

Then she blushed when she thought about the day before.

"You put them everywhere?"

Seeing the blood rush to the other's face she thought about something entirely different than what was going on in Kim's head.

"No, not in the shower, or the toilet"

It had been taken down once Shego nicely told her what she thought about two men watching this kind of images, a little bit more and she'd have convinced her to take down the one in the bathroom, they had put it in a particular position, so they couldn't see anything under the redhead's shoulders.

They were working on a blurring program, something automatic for the private parts.

Kim could feel she was as red as a tomato, Shego had most likely seen her…wait.

"She can't watch me twenty four seven"

"She is not alone; I have agents taking the night shifts"

Oh. My. GOD!

Great now she was even more scared to face her old nemesis, but even if she had never been this scared there was nothing that could stop her from seeing the green woman again.

* * *

Shego waited, and waited; it's not something she was fond of but she wanted news, so as soon as she saw her step out she cornered the director.

"So how is she?"

"Shego?! Where have you been ?!"

"Where do you think?"

"I don't know, we have people looking for you since your bracelet stopped emitting"

"Betty, stop it! I'm here, I didn't disappear from this face of the world, I just went under the radar, I didn't want to be stopped by one of your goons. Now, how is she?"

"She is…okay. Mostly"

Wrong thing to say, she could see on Shego's face that she was going to blow up any second now id she didn't explain herself.

"She is healthy; she is just freaked out, now that she knows you are here"

Doctor Director lowered her voice when she said the last part, and looked away for a moment.

"You told her!"

"It slipped! I thought she saw you and that was why you ran!"

"She didn't!"

"I know that now! And I wouldn't have made that mistake if you hadn't disappeared like that!"

"And I told you it wasn't a mission for me!"

Once they stopped for a second they realized they were still in front of the hospital and that if before she was discreet, Shego was now the center of attention.

She turned to a man who was standing too close, obviously trying to listen to them.

"What you've never seen a woman get into a fight because she was jealous her friend had two eyes and didn't have an eye patch!"

It was a good thing her boy found them like that. The director was ready to lose it.

"Shego! GJ have been looking for you everywhere! You could be in trouble!"

"Mikey! Thank God! How is Kimmie?"

"She is perfectly fine; she is just going to be sore for a few days. She is being discharged as we speak"

"Thank you!"

She just stepped forward and hugged him; to say the director was surprise would be an understatement; after a second she cleared her throat.

Immediately they jumped apart, Mikeal's eyes grew wide.

"Doctor Director!"

"Agent Storms"

"I was making sure the teams were on place, the building is secure when I heard voices in that corner"

"You didn't tell me you were getting this close to your assignment"

"I wasn't! I'm not! Shego tell her!"

He turned, and turned; she was gone. He then looked at his boss, who seemed pissed.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure I know where she is. At the apartment"

"I don't want to know how you'd know that. Just go, find her, because if you don't you'll have to go back to a desk job"

* * *

He was right; he felt as if he had ran all the way to the flat, but he felt such a relief when he barged in and saw her on the couch, eyes not really focused on anything, she was petting Kim Possible's cat.

The feline looked up when he got in but the green woman seemed lost in her thoughts, maybe she was just lost.

"Shego?"

She looked at him, and it was like the lights went on in her head.

"I was worried you might have left"

He sat down next to her and started to move his hand to pet the cat too but stopped when he saw the way this beast looked at him; he just stayed by the thief' side.

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to, but I found the fur ball sleeping in my closet, on my catsuit"

"And she made you think about Kim"

"Kinda"

"I thought about who she had become, and I thought…I wondered…what would happen if I was to leave again?"

"_I knew it_!"

Of course agent Storms kept this thought inside; instead with a calm exterior he more or less asked.

"So…you do care about her?"

"I…guess"

Seeing the face of the man facing her she felt the need to precise.

"But not the way you'd like me to"

He sighed, was she still really in denial?

"In what way do you care about her?"

"I…don't know. I just don't want her to be destroyed. She was a goody two shoes, still is but at least she was a decent fighter; now it seems she just give up when someone stand up to her"

"Well from what I've heard she is still a fighter in court"

"Really?"

Maybe she sounded too hopeful, she didn't care that much, so she spoke again.

"Good for her, maybe she's not completely lost"

"Then everything is good; you can go"

Mikael hoped that maybe this could work.

"I…you wouldn't let me go. You know…I'm a wanted criminal"

"You have plasma powers; if you want to go now there is nothing I could really do to stop you, and we wouldn't be able to track you down without the ankle bracelet, so go"

"I…can't"

"Why? Nothing is stopping you…but yourself"

He was careful, he watched her closely to be sure that she wouldn't try to hit him, or worse; he held his breath while waiting for her reaction.

She frowned, any other day she couldn't let him have the last word but she needed to think.

She was interrupted by the cat, mini Shego meowed, telling her she'd better start to pet her again, or so it was what the green woman understood. She complied.

Mikey got up slowly, staring at her.

"I'm going to let you ponder that for a while, I have a phone call to make"

* * *

Kim Possible was escorted to her apartment by someone she knew, agent Du; she had accepted this hoping to get some information out of him.

But every time she spoke to him she was left with the need to groan; he didn't change one bit, he was still so full of himself.

Finally she arrived to her place and didn't waste any time getting in.

"So thank you for escorting me back here. I'm sure that with Shego and all you must have your plate full"

"Once again Miss Possible, I'm not allowed to tell you anything"

"Fine"

She went in and closed her door, and leaned against it in a sight.

Gosh, she regretted coming back with him, he was useless; he wouldn't tell her a thing and she couldn't tell him to…

Her eyes grew wide. She opened her door again; she could ask him to give Shego a message!

But he was already gone, the corridor was empty.

She could have sworn it had only been a few seconds since she'd closed her door.

She was more tired than she thought.

She was finally home so there was something she needed to do asap.

As fast as she could she grabbed her laptop; it's always when you are in a rush that these things are slow. At least there was no update needed.

It rang once; she went to sit on her couch.

It rang a second time; she was wriggling her hands together.

It…didn't ring a third time; Wade appeared.

"Kim what's up?"

It was strange, he didn't look at her; he seemed captivated by something on or close to his keyboard.

"Wade!"

He looked up suddenly; didn't expect her to scream, and the next second he was blushing.

Okay, this was weird; she'd have to speak to him about it, later.

"Wade, you told me nothing was out of the ordinary at my place. You had to know that GJ was recording my every move! Why did you lie to me?! "

"I…Kim…I'm sorry; But you were in danger and for some reason you refused to be helped. When I discovered it we came to an agreement. And from what I heard not so long ago that was the right decision"

She turned her head a second, looked out the window, wondering where was Shego, both of them.

"When you went behind my back to work with GJ, did you know that they had Shego all these years?"

Now she looked hurt; Wade preferred her pissed, it didn't make him feel so bad. So for his own survival for now, he decided to deny it.

"Of course not!"

She knew him too well; it was so phony!

"You knew! How could you! You went with them even when…"

"I'm stopping you right here! Before you say it, I never betrayed you. I did what I thought was best and if I had to do it, I'd probably do it again"

She opened her mouth but he cut her off before she could form a word.

"I'm not working with or for GJ; when I found the video cameras I followed their signals and dialed in. That's when I…Shego was there, on my screen!"

"You knew since then!"

She was wounded that he didn't tell her, but strangely, it hurt less knowing that he was working with Shego and not with GJ.

"Kim I'm really sorry. I wanted to tell you…but, we came to an agreement. The moment I was sure you'd be safe I'd have told you she was…"

"next door" He stopped himself right before he said it.

"Protecting me"

Kim finished his sentence, or so she thought, then she asked him what she needed to know.

"Do you know where she is?"

He made a face and Kim thanked whoever she could in her mind for this, he couldn't keep a secret from her. Well not lie directly to her face.

"Where is she?!"

"Kim. She can protect …"

"Wade. I'm going to go through my flat, every single inch. I'll find these video cameras and I'll take them down, one way or another. So if you want Shego to protect me, tell yourself that she'll have to it the old way. Close to me"

Her tone changed at the end of her sentence; she didn't speak as loud as she did for the rest of her outburst.

"Give me five minutes"

"Wade no!"

Too late, he had cut their connection.

If she didn't have to keep it for him to contact her again she could have thrown her computer, the window was just right here.


	11. Chapter 11

The teen was surprised by what he saw when he got his connection with Shego's usual spot.

In her screen room, and here she was, arguing.

Well she was more lecturing the GJ director.

"You've been on it for so long and you have nothing new! The cops progressed more than you did!"

"Once again don't scream at…"

"Oh shut up doofus!"

Will Du opened his mouth, outraged.

Mikael was sitting in the back on a couch, drinking something from a mug; a cat, Kim's cat, a good foot away from him. They were both looking curiously at what was happening in front of them.

It was the reason why agent Storms was the first one to see him and spit out his coffee.

Everything stopped, the three others in the room looked at him, then at the screens he was pointing at.

Shego was the first to speak, still annoyed.

"Nerdlinger"

"Shego. We need to talk"

"Oh great! Let me guess. More good news!"

A sarcastic Shego, he knew how to deal with that. He just had to go straight to it.

"Kim agrees to be protected. Only if it's a close protection"

The green woman's eyes grew wide.

"We'll agree to it"

The thief turned to the other woman, who had just spoken.

"What! Betty! No! "

For her last word she had turned to face towards him.

He had to make sure before he made his next move.

"Shego, are you sure? This would be even better to keep her safe"

"Tell Possible it's okay. Shego agrees"

"Mikey!"

She turned toward the agent and the next instant back to the teen, who wasn't there anymore.

She had missed something, why didn't he listen to Betty, but he did when Mikey told him it was okay.

* * *

She thought she was going crazy; Wade took an eternity to call her back.

"Kim, she'll protect you, the way you want to"

The red head felt suddenly nervous; her throat was dry, her heart was beating faster, too fast.

"Is she…is she coming here?"

"Or you can go to her. She is just next door, in the 26b"

This was it, she was this close to her, just a few feet, and she had been for days now.

Slowly she got up, looking at the wall in front of her; her attention was brought back to her computer when her friend spoke again.

"You can go if you want to or wait for her to come here"

She went and touched the wall; after a minute she took a step back and went to close her laptop, ending her conversation with Wade with that.

"I've waited long enough"

* * *

She didn't remember being this nervous; she was slightly shaking when she knocked.

She waited a minute but nothing so she knocked again.

This was too long, she rubbed her now sweaty palms on her pants.

She knocked once again, harder. Someone had to be there.

She was getting impatient, after a few minutes she leaned forward and put her ear against the door. She frowned; there was a big noise and a scream.

She just reacted, opened the door and ran.

She followed the screams until she was just behind a doorway, where she froze.

What was going on?

She didn't see her in years, here she was Shego, on a man.

Kim didn't like it. There was a man, face first against the floor; he was struggling a little against his actual opponent. Shego was on her knees, one just under the middle of his back and her other knee pushing on the base of his neck.

Shego seemed really angry when she spoke.

"Again. Say it again"

"I'm sorry. You are the greatest thief of the world and I, goon that I am, will never be able to choose anything for you or speak in your name without your consent"

She recognize agent Du, against the wall to her left; he seemed pissed and there were some burn marks on his shirt. Doctor Director was standing behind them, arms crossed and she was looking right at Kim.

"Kim"

The three other people in the room froze too, staring at her.

Will Du was sneering at her when he spoke, just after his boss.

"No one taught you how to knock"

"I did! No one replied; then I heard screaming"

Shego took this time to realize that it was true, Kimmie was here.

"Shego?"

Mikey grunted under her; she had forgotten about him for a second.

Slowly she let him go and got up; once she did she brushed her catsuit with her hands.

They stood here, in silence. Kim and Shego were staring at each other.

The GJ agents were taking in the situation; after a while doctor director stepped up, walked up to the red head.

"We were told that you agreed to be protected by Shego"

"That's correct"

She was distracted by Shego pushing the man she was standing one before, just after he said something to her.

"…come when she is ready"

"I'm sorry what did you say"

The older woman let out a small smile.

"I said since Shego agreed to your terms, you could wait in you apartment for her get ready"

"Not thank you, I'm fine here"

"Then you can sit on the couch right here; we need to talk, just between us"

Kim Possible didn't move, even when she saw her cat on the said couch, looking bored and licking her paws. What was she doing here?

"I'd rather hear what you have to say"

"This is GJ business Kim, I'm sure you understand"

Kim was glaring at the director when agents Storms decided it was time to separate them.

"Hi. We've never met, I'm agent Mikael Storms"

She accepted his hand and held it tighter than necessary while shaking it; he even flinched and pulled his hand away as soon as he could.

But he spoke again anyway.

"We'll only be gone for a minute or two"

It was official, she didn't like him.

He didn't bother to say anything else, he just walked passed her.

The two other GJ agents followed him in silence.

Shego was the only one left in the room; uncomfortable, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do or say now.

She was restless on her feet, putting her weight on one leg then the other, looking everywhere but at Kimmie.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there when they heard Betty's voice.

"Shego!"

The green woman cleared her throat and stepped forward; she slowed down when the princess took a step forward too; she was now standing in the doorway.

Shego had now to brush against Kim to make her way out.

She closed her eyes when she felt an arm stop her; it wasn't the only thing she could feel.

Kimmie's body was against her; she was so close she could feel her breath on her neck.

"Shego"

The thief turned her head; they were face two face, nearly touching, nose to nose.

Kim had grown, this last inch.

Lost in her thoughts the green woman didn't say a thing she just stared.

Kim sighed and tried to speak again, it was difficult, she was had this weight on her stomach and it felt as if she couldn't breath, her throat constricted.

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't change what I did, but I'm so sorry"

"I…I…have to go"

Shego couldn't do that at the moment, this was too much; she thought she had time. Everything was happening too fast.

She grabbed the wrist in front of her and slowly made her way past her pumpkin.

On her was to the kitchen the green woman heard her voice again, she couldn't turn around because it sounded broken.

"I'll…wait for you back at my place. I'll just…take my cat"

With that Shego walked into the kitchen to be part of another pointless meeting.

* * *

An hour later Kim was turning in her living room like a tiger in a cage; she was thinking, turning everything in her mind, she had to find a way to get Shego to at least forgive her.

She couldn't help herself, she felt excited. She was going to live with Shego.

It was the first time she wished the bad guy wasn't arrested soon; the more time they took to arrest whoever wanted to kill her the more time she could spend with Shego.

She realized it was somehow twisted but she convinced herself she had to see the bright side after all.

Finally someone knocked on her door; she stopped for a second. This was it.

She took a breath and opened the door to see, cakes?

"Cupcake?"

Her heart jumped when she heard that voice call her that again.

Well she knew Shego asked her if she wanted a cupcake and didn't call her like that, but still.

"Ah..sure"

She grabbed one before she let the green woman walk in.

Okay, she had to play it cool.

"I didn't expect you to come with so little luggage. Just cupcakes"

The green woman didn't look at her, she just sat on the couch as if she had done it a thousand times before when she replied.

"My boy is taking care of it"

Kim crossed her arms, it'd better not be who she thought it was.

At that moment she heard another knock at her door.

As soon as she opened it she regretted it; there he was, agents Storms, carrying Shego's stuff.

She was tempted to slam the door closed to his face; but she had to play it cool.

So she did her best fake smile and let him walk in.

Shego got up when she saw him.

"You can put it there, it'll be perfect"

She was pointing at a corner of the room; without saying a thing the young man executed himself.

He moved in silence, and this silence started to get heavy when Kim made her way to the couch Shego got up and spoke.

"So…how are we going to do this?"

"Well, Shego will stay here, with you and follow you wherever you decide to go until you're out of danger"

And he spoke again. Couldn't he just leave?!

Kim asked him this time, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Only her? You are going to leave once she is installed?"

"Kind of. We'll still be her back up; she has a number to call if anything was to happen or if she needs anything"

"Good. I was nice to meet you"

She opened her door for him and frowned when he bended forward to whisper something to Shego, who hit him on the arm once he did.

He laughed on his way out until he felt something hot; his pants were on fire.

He turned off the small fire with his hands before turning around to face…the door.

But it didn't stop him from screaming.

"Shego!"


	12. Chapter 12

Kim closed the door on the GJ agent and turned around.

Here they were, all alone, in her apartment.

And she had no idea what she should say, what should she do?!

Shego looked uncomfortable in her living room, looking around, Kim's cat rubbing herself on the thief's legs, purring.

Kim thought she could start with that.

"My cat never liked anyone so fast before"

"We've met before"

"And you tried to burn her"

The red head frowned; she had completely forgotten about that.

Slowly she went and picked her cat up, who didn't look happy about that.

Shego seemed shocked for a second when Kim got closer to her, before putting her cool mask back on again.

"I'm not going to hurt her and I never intended to! We just had a little disagreement about whether or not she should be a thief too"

Kim put the cat down and stepped closer to the green woman.

"If you left your food lying on the table, unprotected, then it's your fault"

A smirk appeared on Shego's face, which made Kim feel slightly apprehensive.

"I feel the same way about many things. It's not my fault so many people can't protect their goods"

The red head couldn't help it and smiled a little, it was part of what she had missed, and her best enemy was starting to relax, even for a moment.

"Well maybe, unless I'm here of course, I always stopped you"

She didn't know what she said but when she saw Shego tense up she knew something was wrong.

The light bulb when on in her mind but before a word could come out of her mouth the green woman replied.

"As if"

Then there was a silence; it lasted too long for Kim's taste so she cleared her throat and tried something else.

"Anyway, when are they going to remove the video cameras' from my flat?"

"I'm not sure, but if you are in a rush I'm pretty sure your nerdy friend could take care of it for you"

"Right, maybe I should…"

It was awkward. The green woman sighed before speaking.

"Maybe you should. I have to go…to the bathroom"

Kim let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding at least they were speaking a little.

She did as she said and turned on her laptop to talk to Wade; and here he was just a few seconds later.

"Hey Kim"

That "hey" sounded really uneasy.

"Hi, I was wondering, could you turn off the video cameras'?"

He didn't even looked at his keyboard and typed away, making hmm sounds.

"Okay, I disabled the recording system; from now on they won't receive any image from your place"

"Great"

"That's it?"

She jumped on the couch when she heard Shego voice from behind her; she looked behind her shoulder to see the green woman right here, leaning on the back of the couch, looking at her screen, a little twinkle in her eyes.

"What about you? You won't receive any image either, right?"

Shego raised an eyebrow while another smirk took place on her face.

Kim's was looking at one then the other; she was missing something.

Wade started to blush and fidget and Shego started to become…more green?

So the thief could blush but what could…

"Oh! My! God!"

Kim got off the couch in a jump; it was her turn to blush and become as red as a tomato.

Shego straighten up, she felt uncomfortable, she wished she was somewhere else but she couldn't stop herself and smiled.

The redhead started to mumble something before she spoke clearly.

"You…and him? It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Really? so you were not…"

"Ha! Ha! Don't say it!"

The thief smile got even wider; this was kind of fun.

Then Kim looked at her computer.

"Wade, nothing happened!"

The boy, still blushing could only nod before signing off.

In a loud clap Kim closed her laptop without waiting to see Wade's window close completely.

Shego couldn't control herself anymore, the scene in front of her, this whole situation, her nerves finally got the best of her; she laughed out loud and her princess blushed all over again.

Bright red she was kind of cute.

That stopped her laugh immediately.

Kim didn't get to see the change on the green woman's face since she ran into her room and slammed the door.

She got out of her sanctuary an hour later, her stomach was growling and she was sure she could smell food; it's not like she was hungry enough that her mind created it.

Slowly, carefully, she made her way to the kitchen.

She thought after these last few days nothing could surprise her, she was wrong.

Shego cooking wasn't something she ever expected to see.

Kim jumped slightly on the doorway when the thief's voice surprised her.

"Is there anything you need pumpkin?"

Kim frowned. Shego didn't even turn around, how did she know she was here?

"I…I…"

She didn't know if she was more relieved or embarrassed when her stomach replied for her, loud and clear.

The woman in front of her stopped moving for a second before facing her, smirking as always.

"You're hungry princess?"

Kim felt the heat on her cheeks, fidgeted a little but she replied; all she could say.

"Yes"

"Then sit down, it should be ready in a few minutes"

She felt as if she was in a dream, at least this one wasn't so bad.

She hoped it wasn't really a dream; it would be a torture to wake up from that to realize none of it was true.

She felt as if she was going in slow motion, pulling her chair and sitting down, looking at Shego's back, and her cat was here too, sitting on the counter watching whatever was cooking with an interested eye.

She felt a smile stretch her lips, going up…then down in a second. It'd better not turn into a nightmare.

Agent Stomrs walked in carrying a paper bag; he went straight to give it to Shego, who spoke to him.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get here"

The green woman smiled when she looked inside the bag and went back to her cooking; Mikey looking over her shoulder.

Kim saw him glance at her, he was grinning, before he asked Shego.

"So can I get some?"

The red head felt some saliva go down the wrong pipe and she coughed.

It must have been her imagination; he didn't mean it like that. She had to get her mind out of the gutter.

They turned to look at her; this time she wasn't sure why she was bright red, there was more than one thinkable reason.

Shego asked her, was she concerned?

"Are you okay?"

Kim straighten her back, breathing in and out twice before she replied.

"Fine. I just had something in my throat"

Shego raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else and went back to what she was doing.

Kim really didn't like that guy; he was looking at her and grinning in a strange way, not to forget that he was closer to Shego than what she would have liked, way too close.

She needed to be sure without sounding rude.

"I didn't know he was going to share our meal"

She couldn't stop herself from glaring at him, this mantra in her head "Don't hit him. Don't hit him…"

"He is not. There is no food for him and he knows why"

Kim felt a little relieved when she heard Shego say that.

She saw her glance or give a look at the GJ agent when she spoke, she could see both their backs when he replied to the thief.

"That's always like that with you, every time I do something you don't like I don't get any! Wait! Don't you owe me?!"

Maybe it wasn't her imagination.

Kim tried to communicate with her cat as soon as she could look at her in the eyes; she was moving her arms towards the guy and was mouthing. "Attack! Attack him!"

When he turned around, pushed by Shego, Kim put her hands down so fast one hit the table loudly.

They both turned to her once again; she just smiled.

"When is he leaving so we can eat?"

Fine, that was rude but at that moment she was passed that.

And she thanked whoever was up there when just as she had finished her last word, her stomach growled.

* * *

Both women were eating, in silence for a while now, when Shego finally had enough.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Kim looked down in her plate, pushing the food around, blushing a little. She was getting annoyed with that, it seemed to her that all she did was blush.

A few minutes later it was on again, so the thief tried again.

"Stop staring!"

"I…I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Stop lying, you so were! The question is why?"

"I was not! You are just sitting in front of me!"

"Yeah right"

"Meow"

They looked to the chair on their side, the cat was here looking at the food; she looked at Kim, when her human didn't do a thing she glance at the other one before slowly climbing on the table, there was no way she was missing that meat.

The green woman didn't like that, and as usual when she wasn't happy she voiced it.

"You let her go on the table"

"I…I…why not?"

"It's not sanitary"

"She is just going to take a slice and go. She'll even eat it in her own plate, over there"

"You shouldn't let her steal"

"You are telling me that" And it's not like she let her cat steal, if she let her do it, it's not stealing anymore, right?

Shego groaned, but still held her hand out, toward the piece of meat the cat had taken; she didn't reach it.

The cat growled and hit the table just beside her with her claws out.

This was not over; she wouldn't get beaten by a cat.

Shego tensed and raised her hand above the fur ball.

"No!"

Kim was faced with two Shegos, caught looking strangely guilty in the middle of their action.

The red head forgot what she wanted to say and started to laugh; this couldn't be real.

A few seconds later she was gasping for air, once her cat had jumped off the table with her food and Shego was pouting in her seat.

Kim couldn't stop herself and the green woman had enough; she put her plate in the dishwater and walked out. It was time for some couch camping.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim walked in the living room, this time without making a stop in the doorway; she walked straight to her couch and let herself fall between her cat and the green woman.

She was nervous, she was always nervous. And blushing, let's not forget that.

But she didn't know how long Shego would stay here, and soon she'd have to get back to work, so she was going to take as much as she could, as long as she could. But she needed to get to it one step at a time.

"What are you watching?"

Wait! She knew that movie!

Kim turned her head to face the green woman, her mouth hanging open before Shego switched channel and replied.

"Nothing"

There was more color than there usually was on her green cheeks.

Kim couldn't keep her astonishment inside.

"You were watching "Bring It On"!"

"I was not! There is nothing good on TV; it was just on when you came in"

"Sure, that's why you are blushing"

Kim got her confirmation when Shego blushed even harder.

"It's okay Shego; put it back on"

"I told you I wasn't watching it!"

"Shego…"

"Fine. I guess if you want to watch it"

And she zapped, with a comment.

"I forgot you liked cheerleaders and what not, after all you were on too"

Kim kept her mouth shut, this was too good. And while Shego was captivated by her movie she could look at her. She was here, she was real, she was…looking at her.

She was lucky she didn't hurt herself when she turned her head so fast to look as if she was watching the movie. She could feel the green woman's eyes on her; she was squirming and hoping she wouldn't blush.

She let out a breath when Shego went back to her movie.

This went on for a while before Kim looked out the window; the sun was going down. Here was an idea.

"I didn't change the sheets since Ron left, so if that's a problem with you, we could share the bed. I mean, we are both women, and it's not like…"

"I'm fine princess, I'll change the sheet before it's time for bedtime. It's a small price to pay to have my own bed"

"Have your own bed?"

"Yeah, I like my space, so I can stretch out fully and sleep however I want to, and…you snore"

"I do not!"

Kim looked horrified, she did not snore!

"You do"

"How could you…"

The red head stopped herself right here, and gulped. She needed to find a distraction.

"I got to brush my teeth"

Then Kim was gone.

* * *

What the…

Shego was not completely out of it, she wasn't asleep but she wasn't really awake; there was something, a noise, which put her in this in between awake and sleepy place, and kept her there.

She groaned and turned on her back; she was sprawled across the bed, frowning, trying to listen to whatever she was hearing, or was it something from her dream, whatever that was.

There it was, a voice. She frowned and sat up in an instant. It was Kimmie's voice.

She ran to the bedroom, and went in as fast as she could; she was surprised that she didn't wake up the red head with the noise she made when she opened the door and it slammed against the wall.

Maybe she couldn't hear it because of her own voice; Kim was trashing in her bed, moaning, crying, sometimes a little scream came out. But what struck the green woman was that she heard her princess was screaming for her.

After a second there, staring, she was back to her initial speed. She went to Kim's bedside and put her hand on her shoulder but it didn't wake her, and she was still trashing.

Shego put one knee on the bed and used both hands to immobilize the red head; all this time calling out Kim's name.

Finally, she saw these green eyes looking back at her. She felt a chill come up from the base of her spine because of what they looked like, what she could see in them.

The princess looked terrorized, it was not something she could only see through her eyes; Kim was sweating, shaking, her eyes wide.

The world seemed to stop; they were frozen like that looking at each other, breathing hard; Shego's hands on Kim's shoulders, pinning her, lightly now, on the mattress.

Tears started to spill on the red head's cheeks and she lunged herself at Shego.

She was here, she was alive.

Kim's armed wrapped tightly around the other woman's torso, her face buried in the crook of her neck, crying.

Shego didn't really know what to do, so she did what her instinct told her, she was whispering smoothing words in Kimmie's hair.

Time went by and they didn't move; Kimmie was starting to make sense.

First she was just saying "You're safe" over and over again, now she was saying "I'm sorry" once in a while, in between.

"It's okay" was all Shego could reply, she didn't know what else to say.

Slowly Kim lowered herself back on her bed, taking the thief with her, who was now right on the top of her.

Shego tried to raise herself but was held in place by the red head; she started to loosen her hold but as soon as she felt the green woman try to pull away she tightened her hold again.

Kimmie was starting to calm herself, her sobs were less frequent and her words were mere mumbles. A long time had passed, like that.

Shego didn't realize it, she was already dozing off.

She succumbed to darkness on the top of Kim, who was still mumbling in her ear.

* * *

Kim's eyes hurt, they were sore from the crying; she was so embarrassed, Shego saw her like that.

But she opened her eyes anyway, to see the dark hair she could smell, and smiled.

Kim didn't really move during the night, it's not as if she could have.

Shego was half on the top of her, she had slid off of her an hour after she fell asleep; Kim on the other hand didn't, she stayed awake for a while and was relieved when the green woman moved, her left leg was falling asleep.

She felt a little like a creep, to stay awake and stare at Shego, taking in the sight, the smell, the feel of that really hot body against her, and she liked every minute of it.

Kim lifted her hand and put it, slowly, lightly at first, on Shego's arm; the arm that was across her stomach, holding her against the other body.

Shego's head was on her shoulder and she could feel her breath on her breasts, it was giving her goose bumps.

The red head sighed and looked at the ceiling; she needed to think about something else…and this didn't work, her mind kept on going to good places. Bad! Bad places!

Oh god! She felt her nipple harden.

She looked back down at the green woman and started to caress her skin, slowly up and down her arm; the skin was so soft and a little warmer than the average human.

Strangely that last fact drew a smile from her lips, at least for a second; that was before she heard something, someone got in her apartment, she tensed then heard a voice.

She groaned. Him, again.

He was calling for them and then nothing. She frowned and wondered if it was a good or a bad thing.

Her bedroom's door was still open from yesterday's night, so agent Storms had nothing to do, he could see right into her bedroom. He froze in the doorway.

She knew this was mean, but she couldn't help it, she felt this strong satisfaction from the look on his face. Ah! She got the girl!

It was her turn to grin, then she really smiled and raised her hand, waived at him.

When he saw that, movement, he couldn't keep his surprise in anymore and screamed.

"Oh my god! I knew it!"

That was enough to wake up the thief; startled she went from laying down to being on her knees in a blink of an eye, her upper body turned so she could see the origin of the noise, a hand plasma green held out in his direction.

The green woman positioned herself better, raising her knees a little, sitting across Kim's thigh, maybe a little too high but she didn't realize it.

Shego let out a breath of relief when she saw Mikey in the doorway and turned off the plasma, then lowered her hand.

"I could have hurt you!"

It was like he didn't hear her; he was just looking at them, making some strange moves with his hands in their direction while shouting.

"I knew it! I knew it!..."

"Just shut it Mikey!"

He stopped speaking but he still looked exited as a little kid on a Christmas morning.

Shego made a move towards him, annoyed.

"Just go and wait in kitchen."

He had already disappeared in the corridor when she thought about something.

"And make coffee!"

Once again she breathed out, then turned around and looked down at Kimmie, at that moment she tensed.

Kimmie was breathing hard, flushed, pupils dilated and… was not looking at her eyes.

That's when she realized they were in a particular position; she was practically riding the other girl's leg, in small shorts and a slightly too big tank top.

She shifted a little under the red head's gaze, who gasped.

This time it was her turn to blush, she was sure her cheeks were pretty green when she realized where her knee was. And she felt hands, Kimmie's hands, on her hips.

"Princess?"

The red head suddenly looked up, eyes still wide, except this time she was looking in her eyes.

Kim opened her mouth, ready to say something, anything!

All that came out was strangled noises, which made her groan once she had finished her…sentence.

She closed her eyes, mortified, and let one hand fall to the bed while she raised her other arm to put it above her eyes.

Shego didn't know what do to; she knew she should have gotten up, maybe she could have acted as if nothing ever happened, including the panic attack the previous night but something…something in her mind kept her here, staring at the red head.

The sight before her was beautiful; she had never seen her princess like that.

She had her walls down, she was vulnerable and she stayed there, this had to mean that in a way she trusted her.

Without realizing it she had leaned forward, she had gotten closer to Kimmie's face.

She felt her princess tense under her, slowly she grabbed her wrist and pried it off, making it so she could look in her eyes.

But Kim kept her eyes closed.

"Kim"

She opened her eyes right away; Shego never, never call her that, unless it's important.

And she was here, really really close.

Kim gulped and squirmed, but stopped right away when she felt…things.

She just opened her mouth, nothing came out.

Shego's face was getting even closer, she couldn't help herself; she looked down at her lips before going back to looking into the green woman's eyes.

The red head could feel the blood beat in her ears; she could hear her heart, she was pretty sure Shego could hear it too. She had to; her heart seemed to be ready to jump out of her chest.

The closer Shego got the worse it was getting, until her mind exploded.

She felt her lips against her; it was not something she was going to miss.

She didn't know how long they were like that, lips moving, this was heaven.

Then she felt…tongue; she opened her lips to let it in and moaned.

She felt Shego's right hand cup her face while she used her left hand to support herself on the bed.

Well if hands were allowed.

She grabbed the thief's neck with her left hand while her right hand went to the green's woman's stomach; she didn't bother with her shirt and went right for the skin, caressing her abs.

She smile a little in their kiss, she had just made Shego moan, her first moan of pleasure.

They were going at it for a while; Kim was definitely not going to be the first one to stop.

She slowly raised her hand on the green woman's ribcage, just a little bit more, and she'd reach her breasts.

"Coffee is more than ready!"

They both groaned and separated themselves; they looked in each other eyes before the thief groaned again and let head fall in the crook of Kimmie's neck.

Who for the first time voiced what she wanted to do to the GJ agent.

"One word, just say one word and I'll throw him out"

She sounded so tired, nearly desperate, Shego laughed a little against the red head.

Kim groaned when she felt the thief shake against her because she was laughing, every part of her.

"Shego, you knee"

The green woman raised herself on her arms.

"Oh, sorry"

Maybe she wasn't really sorry; she was looking at Kimmie's bruised lips, flushed face and hooded eyes; she felt a little proud.

They smiled at each other, neither of them excepted that kind of sweet moment afterward, which was broken by the same man's voice.

"I'm still here! And the door is open!"

"No really, just say it"

Shego good heartedly laughed while getting up; Kim took advantage of this situation and watched the thief crawl off the bed; once she was up she looked at her from head to… butt.

The green woman flipped her hair when she turned her head to see Kimmie check her out, she stretched out her hand to help her princess up.


	14. Chapter 14

Mikael was turning in the kitchen, like a tiger in a cage; he was worried.

He knew he had interrupted them, twice, but he couldn't stay here and listen to them moan and moan and have sex, or whatever they were doing. He blushed.

One of them was going to kill him; he looked at the door. Maybe he should just leave?

No, it was too late; if he wanted to leave he shouldn't have called them for coffee.

So he turned again.

* * *

Shego was brushing down her hair with her hand when she walked in the kitchen to come face to face with Mikey who looked like a deer caught in some headlights, motionless, eyes wide.

The green woman cleared her throat.

"Coffee"

As fast as he could he filled a cup and gave it to her, hands slightly shaking and an uncomfortable smile on his face.

She was glaring at him from behind her cup. This was kind of fun to see him like that.

She nearly chuckled when she saw him become as white as a sheet; she could feel Kimmie behind her so she tensed.

Kim was in a mood, not only were they interrupted when it was getting good, but Shego as usual had to act like a tease just before she left her bedroom.

She groaned a little when she got in the kitchen, she couldn't help herself, she checked out the green woman, again.

So she turned her frustration to the trespasser.

"How did you get in?! And who told you you could?!"

Miss Possible was scarier than the thief, it was strange but it was the case for him.

He didn't think he could speak so he just pointed his finger towards Shego.

The green woman didn't turn around, but Kim could see her back tense; Kim walked up behind Shego, so close that she pushed her breasts in the thief back and her breath was going against the other woman's neck.

"You gave him my key"

Shego tried to turn around but was stopped by Kimmie's hands on her waist; she turned what she could, her face.

"He delivers food, and…stuff"

Okay, that sounded pathetic, and on the bright side it seemed that her princess was getting back to her old self.

The red head let Shego go, walked up to the GJ agent and held out her hand.

"Key"

Storms went through his pockets, nearly tearing his pants when he finally found it; then he slowly gave it to the red head, letting it drop from his hand to the other, without touching it and pulling back his hand as soon as it was done.

He didn't want her to grab him.

When it was done he was looking at her angry face, but got distracted by Shego behind her, she was making signs, trying to tell him something; pointing to the side? Behind him? What?!

He frowned; he didn't get it.

Shego sighed and tried to mouth it; she was pretty sure he understood when he opened his mouth in an O shape.

He did as he was told and as fast as he had done before, he gave a cup of coffee to Miss Possible.

She accepted it without saying a word, still glaring at him.

After a long minute of watching him squirm under her gaze Kim told him:

"You can leave, now"

He didn't know how to act, fast he moved as close to the door as he could without leaving the room, making sure that the green woman was between him and HER before he spoke, a mix between mumbling and babbling.

"Actually…I…you see…she said…and then…but…"

The thief raised an eyebrow, this kind of things was always fun, and from the corner of her eye she could see that her princess was a little amused too; but she cut the chase anyway.

"Out with it Mikey"

He was really pale and looking at Kim when he replied.

"I have to speak with Shego, before I…go"

At that second he never regretted anything as much as he did messing with Miss Possible, if looks could kill…

Kim put her cup of coffee on the table, too hard, it made a noise before she spoke.

"Then go ahead, she is right here"

She crossed her arms. Was it twisted that Shego thought she looked hot and bothered, in more way than one. This was getting worse, she had realized before that her train of thoughts could get off track, that she was starting things she shouldn't, but since their…make out session…

God! This was getting worse! She couldn't control her thoughts, and her body reacted on its own because of it. She hated losing control, even less this time, it was kind of… but sill!

She shifted a little, rubbing her thighs together. It didn't help. She groaned.

Mikael was oblivious to the thief's…trouble. He was staring at Possible; he could do it, he had to be brave. He swallowed whatever was in his throat before he finally said the word.

"Alone"

He took a step back when Kim took one forwards. He didn't want to die.

He did the only thing he could think of at the time he called for help.

"Shego!"

That got her out of her horny little world, she groaned again when she looked at Kimmie. She shouldn't have looked! She knew she shouldn't have. And…it seemed she had missed something.

"What?"

Mikey spoke so fast she barely understood him.

"I need to speak to you alone, now, before she murders me!"

Well…that was a way out.

"Living room"

She followed him out, fast; without looking back, without looking back…she did it!

She was celebrating her small achievement inside when she remembered that Mikey needed to speak to her. He was so scared it had to be important. In a second she was serious again.

"What's going on?"

"You need to know; it would seem that whoever is behind it is on the side of justice"

"I thought the justice was supposed to be on the good side, and last time I checked killing people was not a good thing"

The pressure was progressively going down, it started when he got out of the kitchen and it was getting even better now that the thief was sarcastic.

"I meant whoever wants her dead could be in the police or even work closely with Possible"

"She is going back to work in two day?"

Agent Storms nodded and Shego sighed, then spoke again.

"Great. Any other good news?"

"I'm not sure what kind of news it is but, we got this information from someone we arrested, and thanks to him, we nearly arrested somebody else, a woman, who was supposed to do something in the building on the other side of the street"

"Sniper?"

"We're not sure; maybe"

"Even better"

The green woman sighed again and walked until she was a foot away from the balcony window; without turning around she told to the GJ agent.

"We need bullet proof glass, for every window here, and it should be done as discretely as possible"

"People will know anyway"

"Some, but it needs to stay a small number. Are these walls solid?"

She put her hand on the wall by her side.

"I'm pretty sure they are solid enough"

"It wouldn't be for me"

"Shego, we would have to move her to another location, and with her going back to work soon, it could be easier to attack her out there"

The green woman turned around, arms crossed, frowning.

"Are we going to have a team wherever we'll go, undercover, protecting Kimmie with me"

"We could get you some agents, but she refused to be protected by any other person than you, and I'm pretty sure I don't even need to ask her about moving"

"Maybe I could…"

Shego was cut off by a voice coming from the kitchen.

"I'm not going anywhere! This is my home!"

Storms was annoyed, he wanted to speak to the thief, not the used to be hero, and how could she hear them from the other room? They didn't speak that loud, did they?

"She could hear?"

Mikey had lowered his voice, nearly whispering; on the other hand Shego was laughing, maybe it was the nerves.

"Well you know what they say?"

"What do they say?"

"I'm never, never, going to repeat it. I heard it enough before I went on my island"

He ignored the comment about the island, there was no point in correcting the woman; they both knew what was the truth.

"That doesn't help, at all. You either said too much or not enough. I don't see how she could listen to us from there"

"Anything is possible for a Possible!"

And here she was again! He should have kept on whispering. He was going to roll his eyes but stopped when he saw something. The thief…

"Did you just shiver?"

"No!"

Shego had replied all too fast, and she was getting more…green.

"Are you blushing?!"

This time the really green woman didn't reply, she just glared at him.

Mikael couldn't stop it from going out.

"Oh my god! Is it some kind of kink?!"

They turned they head instantly when they heard something break.

Kim was in the kitchen's doorway, red as a tomato, mouth slightly open, and what was left of a cup of coffee at her feet.

Shego turned back to Mikael and pushed him on his shoulder.

Kimmie made some kind of weird noise, her throat, her mouth… and the red came up even worse on her cheeks.

Shego was going from Mikey to Kimmie. After a few seconds, the green woman held the man's gaze and said.

"Go"

One word was all he needed to run to take his jacket on his way out. He was nearly there, his hand on the handle when the thief spoke to him one last time.

"Take care of the paper work, she will accept a protection detail when she is out of the apartment, and a guard at the building's door"

Shego raised an eyebrow at the red head, who just stood there; of course her silence had to mean that she agreed.

The GJ agent must have shared her opinion because he glanced at Kimmie before looking back at the green woman. He nodded and went back to full speed on his way out.

But he heard something before the door on his way out, the first part of a sentence.

"Anything is…"

He had slammed the door was completely shut, he didn't want to hear anything else, he was already blushing, after all, he was only a man, and they were two se… And he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

It was getting hot, Shego was used to the heat but it was different.

They were lost in each other, and they couldn't seem to stop.

That is until someone walked in and screamed, a high pitched scream but a short one.

The moment they tore their lips away they groaned, it wasn't possible.

A thought in Shego's mind made her groan again; under the two other people's curious stare she felt the need to say something.

"You blame me for giving the key to Mikey, when you gave it to the buffoon! Really!"

The spell was broken and Ron open and closed his mouth, mumbling something, while Kim move a little away from Shego but she was still straddling her, she didn't want to move since she sat on her a while ago. She was sitting, her back straight now.

"It's Ron"

"My point exactly!"

The blond man suddenly yelled again; he looked insane.

"Shego! Let Kim go! Now!"

The thief was her usual sarcastic self.

"Sure, just let me wait until Kimmie get off of me! She is on the top doofus! If anything she is abusing me"

As she said that she put her hands on her princess' thighs; of course this made the other woman blush and slap her on the arm.

Ron blushed too, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed or angry of what he was seeing; the little smirk on the thief's face didn't help, didn't help at all.

"You…and…her…but…I don't…What the hell!"

"What's…? Oh. Sure, poor Kim"

Monique snickered after saying that. She had appeared just behind the young man; she was carrying two luggage with a big smile on her face.

Maybe Shego wasn't the only one thinking it was kind of fun, though the young black woman was probably less frustrated.

Ron feared his head might blow up when he turned to the friend he had brought here.

"We need to do something!"

"Yeah, we need to leave"

She grabbed the blond's sleeves and tried to pull him towards the door, but he wouldn't budge.

After a few pulls he manage to brutally dislodge his sleeve from Monique's hand.

"No! Kim P! What do you think you are doing?!"

This got to both females' on the couch; Shego tried to sit up but immediately was pushed back down on the couch, flat on her back.

Kim put some pressure on the thief under her with her thighs, closing them around the other woman; she crossed her arms but didn't get up and said with an attitude.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm an adult; I can do whatever I want"

"Or whoever she wants" Added the green woman.

Kimmie glanced at her but didn't say a thing; she was sure Kim was keeping it together thanks to the support she had, and that included Monique behind the buffoon who giving them the thumbs up.

Ron turned to look at was they were staring at.

"Monique!"

"What?"

"You are not helping!"

"I didn't mean to, I'm just happy to see the old Kim again. It's been too long girl, and if what you need is to get some Shego…you have my full support"

"Thank you Mo"

"And of course you'll give me the juicy details"

"No! No! It's not right!"

And…Ron had lost his marble, or he was throwing a tantrum, both things were close enough.

Seeing this Kim finally got up from her position, and went to face her friend.

"Ron? Ron?"

He was shaking his head from one side to the other, mumbling.

Kim tried again and went loser to him, grabbed his shoulder but he pushed her away, a little too brutally.

Shego was here in less than a second, she grabbed him like Kimmie had just done, but with more force and pushed him until his back crashed against a wall and she kept him there, looking pissed.

The others in the room were alarmed; Monique didn't really know what to do and Kim called out to the thief.

"Shego!"

But the green woman wasn't listening; all her attention was on the boy in front of her.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"You hit her all the time!"

It sounded more like a whine than an actual argument.

"That's your excuse! And it's not like that!" Never like that"

To make her point she slammed his back into the wall at the end of each sentence.

Shego felt a hand on her back and one on her arm, she turned her face to see Kimmie, she seemed worried, maybe even a little sad.

"Shego let …"

"Should we come back later?"

Mikey had just walked in. Shego released the buffoon, after pushing him one last time against the wall. She took a step back and passed her hand through her hair.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Ah…Do I want to know what's going on?"

Agent Storms made a sign to the people in the corridor; he had a bad feeling.

The thief took a deep breath, and was looking out the window when she replied to him, or more precisely asked him a question in return.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with a team and bulletproof windows"

She finally turned to him.

"Come in. The faster these are in place the better"

He nodded and made another sign, a second later four men walked in, carrying the first two windows. They tried not to ignore the tension in the room and started to work.

Ron was understanding less and less by the seconds.

"What is going on?"

"I'm protecting Kim. Which reminds me, Mikey? Can you arrest him? I assess him as a threat"

The buffoon let his jaw drop for an instant before he spoke.

"You can't do that!"

On her side, Monique smirked and commented: "A bodyguard hmmm?"

Kim blushed; she was obviously more nervous than she was before. They were too many people in her apartment, even more when they were trying to speak about something she saw as private, so she suggested: "Could we go in the kitchen?"

Ron and Shego were glaring at each other.

"Who is behind that we?" Asked the GJ agent.

This time Miss Possible glared at him.

Monique clapped once. "Don't make me separate you all. Kitchen now; and yes, you too agent hottie"

Shego snickered when she saw Mikey blush, who went to that room right away. The young black woman showed the way to Ron, meaning he was next, then the thief. She went in side by side with her high school best friend; she couldn't help herself from saying to her.

"I knew you didn't keep that picture in your locker because she was wanted, you kept it because you wanted her"


	16. Chapter 16

The situation was pretty much the same in the kitchen.

Agent Storms was watching Ron and Shego argue; they were standing too close to each over for their safety.

Monique looked at Kim beside her who seemed to want to step up and stay here at the same time.

The young black woman rolled her eyes before whistling, and everything stopped in the room, except the cat. The fur ball had climbed on the table and meowed in her direction.

She had to take care of the humans first.

"Sit, Ron on that side, Shego, opposed to him"

That way they were as far as possible while sitting at that table, then she turned to the last man in the room and pointed the middle seat.

He shook his head, no.

"I'm good where I am"

"Then pull a chair against the wall. I don't want anyone running wild"

"I…what about…the both of you?"

He felt strangely intimated by that woman, he'd have to run a background check on her, asap.

"I won't run wild, I run this thing"

He opened his mouth but didn't feel like he could say anything to her while she was watching him like that. So he looked down, only to look up when he had his behind on a chair, against the wall, as she had told him to.

"Great"

Now that it was done, she walked up to the table and scratched the cat's head, and it purred.

Monique turned to the red head, ignoring the others in the room.

"So you still won't tell me what's the name of this cat?"

The green woman, who was glaring at the buffoon, had a mood change; a smirk replaced her grim face and she stopped glaring to look kind of playful. But her eyes didn't leave the boy in front of her as she spoke.

"Yes Kimmie, what's the name of you delightful cat?"

Once she was finished she leaned on the table and patted the black and white cat; it purred even harder.

Ron had to do the same, the beast couldn't be that bad.

The cat hissed at him and backed up towards the thief. Ron said the only thing that went through his mind.

"Well that cat is just a bad judge of character"

That got him a stare down from Monique and he avoided her gaze as much as he could.

The little smirk on the green woman's face turned into a full satisfied smile.

Kim watched Ron turned red, the more his color changed the more Shego seemed to have a blast. She didn't want another fight so she turned to the one she thought she had a real influence on.

"Shego"

It only made things worse when both the woman and the cat turned their heads in the red head's direction and Monique exclaimed.

"Oh my god! You named her after her! You've got it bad"

The last part she didn't say as loud, and only to her bff.

Ron was fuming in his seat; he hit the table with both hands.

"This is not funny! This is not a game! Shego cannot stay and live with Kim"

"Why not buffoon? She can do whatever she wants with her life"

"It's her life but the people who care about have to make her see, this is wrong!"

"It's not about her, it's about you! Otherwise you'd have done something when you saw she was miserable!"

"Hey! I'm not! I was not!"

They glanced at Kim but went back to their staring contest, their glaring contest.

"I gave her what she needed, time! To realize…!"

"To realize what?! That you were the one! Get real you were never the one, just a lousy substitute!"

That did it. He launched himself over the table and was stopped by Monique and Kim, then agent Storms. He trashed but gave up after a few minutes and let himself be pinned to the table. Of course it didn't help that Shego was looking at this scene, arms crossed and smirk in place. The cat had ran and hopped on a much safer counter.

Kim looked up at her new lover.

"Shego, bedroom now!"

"Is it really the moment?"

"Shego! He needs to calm down"

"I'm not leaving you here with him and with the other Damocles sword above your head"

"Shego!"

"He needed to hear it. If not to leave you live your life, just so he can move on"

There was a grunt on the table, the blond moved a little then managed to speak.

"Yeah right! You're doing this for me!"

"No, I'm doing this for me of course. But it doesn't mean that I'm not the only one who needs it"

Ron snorted again and started to push on the table.

"Let me up! I'm calm now"

The three people holding him down looked at each other, then at the thief who raised her hands.

As a common agreement the let him go slowly, until he was standing, glaring but he stayed still.

"I agree, we can talk, peacefully, only if she behaves"

He pointed at the green woman as he said "she".

"Yeah, right, like…"

Mikael stopped and took a step back as he got a glare from Monique who spoke after that.

"Okay, let's do that again. Everybody sit"

Shego hadn't gotten up so it wasn't a problem, she just crossed her legs; Ron sat down at the same place, just like the GJ agent. The two other women sat down too this time, between the glaring opponents.

"Good, now kids, I'm sure we talk and be civilized"

No one spoke they were just looking at her.

"Before we go further, the most important things today, Kim, are you and the wonder thief here in a relationship or just messing around?"

The red head felt the weight of their expecting stares on her.

"Well, you see, it's pretty new, but I'd rather think, that it's the start of something real"

Monique then look at the green woman, who didn't reply to the implicit question, she just nodded.

"Next public topic, Ron, why are you so pissed?"

He had his arms crossed, still glaring at Shego, when he replied.

"I don't even know how you can ask that. Kim is completely lost, someone tried to kill her and now, this green freak takes advantage of her like that, when she should be in jail for life, or dead"

"Hey! Kimmie was lost, someone tried to kill her, and that's why I'm here to protect her. If anything you are the one trying to take advantage of her, 'oh, you don't want me here but I'll say anyway and while we are at it let's share the bed Kim P'. That's disgusting!"

He was red all over again, ready to explode, and when he opened his mouth to reply she cut him off, raising her hand as she did so.

"You should know when you are as good as me they can't keep you in a cell, there is no jail for the wicked. And in front of an average buffoon, like you, I'm proud to be a freak"

She decided to end on a mature note and stick out her tongue, while Ron had now his mouth hanging open, he couldn't believe her attitude.

Monique knew she had to mediate it, as long as this lasted.

"We are getting a little off track again. Ron, Kim is a grown woman, this is her life, you don't have to happy about it, nor understand it, just to respect it, respect her"

"I can't! She can't! She can't be gay! She can't be with Shego"

Strangely it was Mikey who spoke.

"What's the problem? That she's gay or that she is with Shego?"

"I didn't say it right, she is not gay, she just likes Shego, and that's my problem"

"Ron, it's not just about Shego…"

"Of course it is!"

"Buffoon, when the princess speak, you shut up!"

The GJ agent added to what Shego said when he raised his hand and said "Aye!"

Kim started to fidget when she spoke about her past.

"Well, you see when I was really young, you know I was friends with Bonnie, but something happened between us, things got strange, then what you know happened between us"

"You hated each over!"

Shego put her hand above her mouth and acted as if she wanted to be discreet but really wasn't when she spoke to her pumpkin.

"Is he talking about me or the cheer bitch?"

"Wait wait wait! You and Bonnie! That's …"

"Hot?"

Shego seemed to be having fun when she tried to finish the black girl's sentence, but she wasn't thrown off.

"No comment, though I wonder how come I've never heard about it?"

"Mo, it's ended badly, I didn't even want to even think about that"

"Then, you got yourself a good distraction, that one here"

"It wasn't like that, she was the bad girl and I had to beat"

"So you deny thinking about anything else than a fight when you were leaving school to fight your thief saying something like, 'don't worry she is going down'?"

Kim blushed while Mikael and Shego were laughing, but Ron couldn't stand it anymore and got up, hitting the table with both hands.

"This is serious, how can you support this Monique?! And you Kim, what will your parents think?"

Monique was offended by that.

"I understand this is hard for you, but Kim is my bff, and she is happy that's all that matter to me, and if you really love her that's what should be important to you too!"

Ron opened her mouth and closed it a few times before he stormed out of the kitchen, and out of the apartment.

"Okay…well on that note, girl you should expect a call from your parents, wonder thief, you may be wicked but if you hurt her there is nowhere your green ass can hide. And you, what's your name, handsome?"

He blushed but still managed to give his name.

"Agent Mikael Storms, it's nice to meet you miss"

"Don't call me miss, it's Monique, or Mo, for now"

She was giving him a playful smile, he nodded, cleared his throat and got up.

"I have to…check on the guys next door…the windows…"

And he was gone, as fast as he could, while Shego was laughing out loud, Kim slapped her lightly on the arm.

"That's not nice"

"I'm not nice"

The red head rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go check out the windows too?"

"I'm fine here"

Monique felt the need to translate.

"She wants you to step outside for a while"

"I know"

But she didn't move from her chair, the two other women gave her a meaningful glare, she sighed but got up and walked out.

"If you need me just shout, and if you get killed because you throw me out, it's not my responsibility"

Once she was gone, Monique cut right to it.

"Okay, I want details, now"

"Mo!"

"Not that kind of details! Although…"

"Mo there is really nothing to tell, it's new…"

"It's great!"

"Monique, I don't know how…once I'm safe, will she…"

"Kim, I haven't seen you this strong since high school, to me it's good; she is good for you, and when you'll be safe and sound, she will stay, she knows I'd have to kill her otherwise…but seriously, I think she cares, I'm pretty sure she already did when we were in high school…"

"Where did you get that idea?!"

"Come one, all the innuendo, the pet names, and the fact that you spend a lot of time rolling around with her, on the floor"

"So?"

"She has these…fire hands! If she wanted to, she could have killed you anytime, and from the times I tagged along on your missions, she always had that smile when she saw you"

"That's…I've never…why didn't you tell me!?"

"What was I supposed to say 'hey Kim, I think your nemesis got a thing for', we were in high school, it was some time ago"

Kim clenched her hands a few times, while staring at the door on the side.

"Kim, you're okay?"

"I…she would have liked me, spared me, and…I tried to kill her"

"Wow, no, Kim, it was an accident, you didn't mean for anything bad to happen to her I'm…"

"No…I… I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me, she betrayed…"

"Kim, you were officially enemies back then, you had no way…it was just messed up! But now it's in the past"

"I…I don't want to lose her ever again"

"Then never let her go, I'm sure you can do it"

"Anything is possible for a Possible"

"That's my girl!"

The red head gave her a small smile which grew wide.

"It seems you got your eyes set on a new boy toy"

"Did you see him? That man is smoking hot!"

Kim groaned at that.

"Okay, girl, what was that?"

"I don't …really like him"

"That much?"

"He has this…relationship, with Shego"

"Oh, and me saying he is hot doesn't help you with your green monster"

Kim groaned again, this time lowering her head until it was touching the table.

"That's not so bad, you're just jealous"

"I know, and this is horrible!"

Her voice was muffled since her face was still really close to the flat surface, which caused a laugh to come from her friend.

Kim raised her head, and was sitting straight again.

"Monique!"

"Come on! It's funny, I came here because Ron was so worried, found you in a compromising position with your green lady, had to arbitrate between you ex boy and your new girl, while meeting a sexy agent…"

"I get it, you had… an interesting day"

"And it's not over, now I'm gonna help you feel safer"

"How?"

"I'm going to make that Mikael mine, that way you'll have no reason to worry about your girl"

"You know she has a name?"

"Yes, but it's more fun this way"

And Kim groaned again.


End file.
